To Raze and Raise
by WordSmyth
Summary: Danny is kind and immortal. summary sucks but please read.
1. In which our story begins

**Hello, Hei, Monui, Saluton, Bonum Diem, and many other ways to say hello and good day. My name is WordSmyth and this is my first fanfiction and I would like to say a few things before you read my story:**

**Danny is immortal and ageless, i.e., he doesn't age. He looks 21 but is actually a few centuries old. In this time he learned many languages.**

**Danny is apprenticed to Clockwork, whose title is Timekeeper and Timekeepers Apprentice.**

**Danny went through ghost 'puberty' ant got fangs that he constantly hides via one of his powers.**

**Danny is the Ghost King because he defeated Pariah Dark in single combat. He was crowned at 21 after his puberty ended.  
**

**The Titans are older, Cyborg is 20, Raven is 19, Robin and Starfire are 18, and BeastBoy is 16**

**The Titans time line is messed up into a big ball of wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey . . . stuff**

**I'm only saying it once, so listen well: I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or any fandom that will be used.**

* * *

**In which our story begins  
**

**or  
**

**Never wrestle with Starfire  
**

* * *

Some stories start with "Once Upon A Time," or "Along Time Ago In A Land Far Far Away," or, in the case of rednecks "Y'all Ain't Gonna Believe This." Mine doesn't, mine starts with a bright sunny day, a betrayal, and a rabid can of Hakarl.

**("You weren't there, in the final days of the War)**

**(Danny POV)**

FLASHBACK

"So," said Jack with a surprisingly serious tone "you're half ghost and your ghost half is Danny Phantom."

"Yes." Said a very worried Danny

*Cricket chirping*

"MY SON IS A HERO!" exclaimed a very proud Jack Fenton.

"Oh baby we're so sorry for all that we did to you." Cried a proud and apologetic Maddie Fenton

"This certainly explains the periodic absences and the dropping grades," said Lancer and Ishyama at the same time. Both of who blushed slightly and looked at each other.

"Lets celebrate . . . With fudge!" shouted Jack, who proceeded to run into the kitchen to gather said fudge. The sounds of a seal breaking comes from the kitchen along with the sound of clinking bottles and jugs and items being shuffled to the side to gather the precious fudge when suddenly . . .

"Suffering spooks!" screamed Jack "Maddie, the Hakarl has formed an alliance with the hotdogs and is escaping. Catch it!" from Danny's vantage point he could see Jack rolling on the floor, wrapped up in the hotdogs as well as a small shark creature swimming towards the open window.

"I'll get it." Says Danny, as rings of white flame formed around his waist and traveled across his body, transforming him into the ghost hero and king, Danny Phantom.

The ghost shark noticed the flash of light and, unlike its living counterparts, began to swim/fly away as fast as possible. Danny sighed and began to chase after it, going slowly so as to have some time to think about what has just transpired between him, his family, his friends, his principal, and his teacher.

I can't believe that they really accepted me for who I am, maybe my life wont be so bad after all. Thought Danny, flying over the park while the ghost shark swam lazily in the pond in the park.

'_Well, I might as well get this over with it shouldn't be too difficult.'_ Thought Danny as he descended from the sky to catch the little ghost shark.

Catching the ghost shark proved to be easier said than done as Danny found out thirty minutes and three small bite marks later. All of a sudden a concussive boom could be heard along with a jet of emerald flame shooting seventy feet into the sky from the direction of where his home was, along with all the people that he ever cared about.

'_NO!'_ Thought Danny, the shark momentarily forgotten. _'They just accepted me I can't loose them now!'_

Danny quickly sped home at his top speed of 350 miles per hour, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. He arrived home to find it completely obliterated, leaving nothing but a large pile of ash and flaming rubble.

Three Figures walked out of the ash cloud, laughing. Danny looks up to see the Fright Knight, Prince Aragon, and Hotop-Ra, the leaders of the rebel faction. All are adorned in their finest armor and weapons, with the Fright Knight holding a green and grey Fenton Lighter, Still burning. Danny glares up at the murders of his parents, teacher, principal, sister, best friend, and lover. He glared so hard that the murders could hear the anger behind the glare. The three turned and jumped at the sight of Danny, eyes glowing a crackling and flickering hellfire red, promising an eternal punishment in a new layer of the dungeons of the Illuminating Pyres, which he would personally carve for them. Upon seeing this horrifying promise the three killers focused together and formed a small portal to the ghost zone only having enough power for a ten second portal. They escaped from the terror before them.

He fell to his knees and sobbed, transforming back into Danny Fenton, not caring who saw. Thankfully no one could see through the ash that was falling like a thick snow. Danny stayed there for a few minutes crying, the tears flowing freely from the young mans eyes. He then realized that he had nowhere to live and in a fit of depressive insanity, began to fly towards the mansion of his arch nemesis, Vlad Masters.

**(You never saw what was born.)**

"There, there Daniel, just let it all out." Said Vlad in an attempt to calm the poor young boy. "I'm sorry for what I've done in the past but I would like the chance to make it up to you. You and I both know that I am now your legal guardian and because of that Dan exists." By know Danny has stopped sobbing and is looking up to Vlad "So I will allow you to live wherever you wish as long as you allow me to visit to check up on you, Little Badger" At this Danny's eyes begin to water again, this time in joy.

"Thank you Vlad, thank you so much. I'm sorry that I won't be staying with you but I don't want to risk Dan rearing his ugly head again." Said Danny

"I understand completely Daniel, I do not wish for Dan to return either. Now, where do you want to go live?" Asked Vlad

"I was thinking the west coast, I hear the sunsets are amazing."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, now what would you do there for money?"

"I was thinking of opening up a bookstore with a little café in the back, I could even sell ice cream."

"That sounds like an amazing idea for a shop and I would like to help you fund it in any way possible."

"Thanks Vlad, I was thinking of a state of the art security system and maybe even a lab downstairs, I would like to live underneath of the shop if possible."

"Of course my boy, only the best for you."

"Thank you Vlad, I'll go get packed right away. But I don't know how long it will take so I might have to stay here with you for a few days if that's okay?"

"It is perfectly fine with me, Little Badger."

"Say Vlad, why do you call me that?"

"I call you Little Badger because when i first met you in my mansion, your personality and the bags underneath your eyes reminded me of a young badger, ready to take on the world."

END FLASHBACK

**(But if the Time Lock's broken, then everything's coming through!)**

'_That was such a long time ago.'_ thought a reminiscent Danny '_And so much has happened since then. Perhaps I should write a journal of sorts to chronicle my past. Yes, I'll have to change the names a bit to publish it but for now I can write it like a real journal for the rough draft. Now, who should Clockwork be-'_

A customer suddenly interrupted Danny from his bibliographical musings; said customer was becoming a regular, a certain Taylor Leann Smithson. She was a woman of the age of 20 with long brown hair, a pale and blemish free complexion about five foot seven inches tall with brilliant stormy blue eyes. She was a pretty enough woman, that was for sure, but to him she was just another woman, very few women have caught his eye for a very long time.

"What can I do for you today Taylor?" Questioned Danny.

"I'm looking for a good cookbook for someone of Italian heritage." Said Taylor.

"Might I suggest 'Il Cuoco Maceratese' or if you want something easier than maybe you would like 'The Way It Was: Old World Italian Recipes For New World Cooks' perhaps. If you chose the former I'll include an Italian to English Handbook for half off."

"Hmm, which is more expensive?"

"The first is more expensive, but it is a recopy straight from the 1809 edition. The recopy was done by hand by a good friend of mine who even managed to perfectly copy the original handwriting."

"I don't know . . ."

"Okay, I'll write down the measurement translations down separately onto the back of the translation guide."

"Yay! Thank you Danny. My mother and father will be so proud when I cook them a traditional Italian recipe!"

"Anything to help a good customer like you, and if you tell your parents that you got the cookbook from my store I might even cut the price down a bit more."

"I will Danny, I will! So what does the price come to?"

"Twenty-eight dollars and ninety-five cents, along with a favorable recommendation to your parents."

"Thank you so much Danny," Exclaimed an increasingly joyful Taylor, Handing over the money "I'll even take them here so they can take a look around, I have a feeling that they will like your collection of old books."

"You're very welcome, Lady Taylor Leann Smithson, t'was an honor to be of service to you." Danny said, giving a small bow in one of the ways that he usually bids a customer farewell, proving that chivalry was not dead after all.

"Thank you lord Danny." Said Taylor

'_I wonder what her parents are like?'_ thought Danny as he took out fob watch and communicator, which was gifted to him by clockwork on his death day in his first year of apprenticeship, to check the time. As always, before he could check the time he would admire the photo of his friends and family that he always keeps on the inside. After he admired the relic from a happier time he noticed that it was already time for his midday walk to the park.

"Alright everyone, I'll be going out in a few minutes so if you have anything that you want to buy bring it up to the register, if not, I would suggest that you leave." Called Danny. In an instant five people walked up to the register with a few books and magazines in hand. Danny began to quickly confirm the purchases and hurry the crowd out. The store was a community business and most regulars were used to being shuffled out at this time of day so the shopkeep could go for his walk and take a break. As he left a few customers noticed that he put up a "Help Wanted" sign in the front window.

**(Not just the Daleks,)**

"Tell me ma when I come home/ the boys won't leave the girls alone/ the pulled my hair and stole my comb/ but that's alright till I come home" Danny suddenly stopped humming to himself when he heard a faint whistling and looked up to see a large object hurtling toward him. He quickly stepped back just enough to dodge the object and the crater that would inevitably follow. A second later the falling object collided with the dirt path six inches ahead of him. A groan emitted from the crater and he could see a metallic hand reach out of the crater. He quickly reached out to help whatever was in the crater out but hesitated slightly when he saw who it was. It was Cyborg, one of the local children that liked to pretend at being a hero.

"Yo man, you alright?" Called the cybernetic young man

"Yes, I am fine." Danny monotoned

"You sure? I almost nailed you with that fall."

"I assure you, I am quite alright."

"Alright, if you're sure-"

"And that I am." Said Danny, cutting the cyborg off.

"-then at least let me make it up to you." Continued Cyborg

"That is not necessary. Goodbye." Said Danny, the dismissal in his voice palpable.

"Friend Cyborg, are you okay?" Called Starfire as she flew down to find the cyborg.

"Yeah Star, I'm fine. I was just talking to . . . What did you say your name was again?" questioned Cyborg

"I never said anything. Now, I really must go. Goodbye" Danny said as he jogged off before Starfire could say anything.

**(but the Skaro Degradations,)**

'Those stupid Titans pretending to be heroes, they don't know the least of what its like to be a hero. All they are is a few kids in spandex running around a city taking out low power criminals. Thought Danny as he stormed through the park to the deeper part of the forest to calm down and maybe take a short nap in a tree so he can sleep off the anger, much preferring that to using his ice powers to chill his emotions, leaving him a cold and emotionless robot for the rest of the day; which is a very unfortunate way to be when you run a shop.

He carried on in this way for a few more minutes as he stomped through the forest in the park, looking for the clearing that he usually practices in or goes to when he just wants to get away from the world. Arriving there he quickly reached intangibly into the earth and came up with a plastic wrapped package which he opened as soon as it was out of the ground. He reached into the package and pulled out a heavy duty pillow he saved from his stint in the army during the Second World War

_Another chapter for my story_ he thought, quickly being pulled back into the distant past as he remembered the few friends he made, and subsequently all of the funerals he had to go to when all of his friends had died, leaving him feeling happy with a small bit of sadness he still feels for those brave men, even though he already came to terms with their deaths a few decades after the last died. Shaking himself out of his train of thought he checked his fob watch and set an alarm to wake himself up in an hour. He then went into a near unconscious state as he meditated, skipping past his emotions, and delving deep into the past searching for a memory of better times, back when those army buddies and him were all in the barracks just before deployment.

**(the Horde of Travesties,)**

**(Third Person POV)**

"I'm telling you guys, that guy was weird. He seemed perfectly normal until he saw it was me, then he suddenly started acting in a way that makes Raven seem positively giddy, no offense Rae." Said Cyborg to his teammates.

"None taken." Responded Raven.

"And those eyes. They were so cold they made the South Pole seem like a sunny day, at noon, in a desert, ON MERCURY!" Said a terrified Cyborg, his voice hitching up a few octaves at the last segment.

"We'll have to look into this guy, what was is name again?" Questioned Robin

"He didn't say." Said Cyborg, Starfire nodded in agreement at her teammates statement. Suddenly a red light flicked on and a siren started blaring, making the Titans, Robin and Raven excluded, jump in surprise.

"Cinderblock is breaking into the prison, Titans Go!" Called Robin.

**(the Nightmare Child,)**

**(Danny POV)**

*stretches in a way that makes less flexible men cringe*

"Oh man, now THAT was a good nap. I just wish that I could have had more time. Oh well, 'no rest for the wicked' and all that jazz. Better get back to the shop." Danny them packs the pillow back into the plastic bag and then drops it into the earth. He starts jogging back to the shop so he can open it up and his customers could get back to looking through his vast collection of new and ancient books, the latter of which were hand copied by Ghostwriter at his request, happy to help the Halfa and actually have a reason to copy books. Upon arrival he noticed that here were already a few people waiting in a small group by the door, one of which, a beautiful young brunette, was holding the 'Help Wanted" sign he put up outside of his shop.

"Hei, sorry if you've been waiting for a while, I got caught up during my walk." Said Danny

"Its alright sir, Were here to fill the position . . . positions? Anyway we're here for the job or jobs." Said a tall greenette boy in the back of the group. **(A.N. it means someone with green hair, Jinx is a pinkette)**

"Oh . . . Okay then. Is anyone here a regular?" The brunette with the sign, the lanky greenette in the back and a petite brunette in the middle of the group of six people raised their hands.

"Okay, you three pick a person and come in, you'll help the others become accustomed to the way I work the shop. " The brunette grabbed the hand of an introverted young man with black hair and hazel eyes. The greenette looked down to a dirty blonde haired girl with dark brown eyes and they both nodded. That left a tall, wiry boy with black hair and an outgoing attitude to grab the hand of the short brunette.

"Come on in boys and girls . I'll make a pot of coffee and you can look around. The first thing you can do is try and reorganize the 'Misplaced Books' shelf back into the store" Said Danny as he unlocked the door to his shop.

**(the Could-Have-Been-King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres;)**

"You know Cinderblock, Most bad guys try to break out of prison." Said BeastBoy in an attempt at being clever, but actually just ruining their element of surprise.

"And I can think of rive good reasons why you don't want to try." Said Robin, rolling with the line that BeastBoy let fly.

The Titans then go through a cheesy counting off ending with the five of them standing in a loose wedge formation with their capes, cloaks, and hair blowing in a wind that should not exist indoors. Knowing BeastBoy he probably left the door open. Anyway, back to the story.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So are you going to go quietly? Or is this gonna get loud." Says Robin with Cyborg cutting in al the last moment

Cinderblock roars at them and barrels toward the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Calls Robin

The Titans and Cinderblock begin to fight. Robin starts the fight with a roundhouse kick to Cinderblocks face, turning him around to face a dual set of starbolts launched by Starfire, knocking him foreword into a punch from Cyborg that he just manages to block. BeastBoy attacks as a raven, going for the stone creatures eyes and driving it toward Raven, who brings up a segment of the floor for him to punch through. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg group up to run and fly towards the stone colossus, only for the boys to be knocked back and Starfire to be caught in his massive hands.

"I am sorry to disappoint you," Says a calm Starfire. "But I am stronger than I look." Starfire's eyes glow green and she delivers a massive kick to Cinderblocks chest, knocking him back into the wall. BeastBoy changes into a the Tyrant Lizard King and charges Cinderblock, only to be knocked back by a single punch.

"Azarath, Metrion Zin *gasp*" BeastBoy lands on the daemoness sorceress who is stopped mid-spell as BeastBoy lands on her.

"Uh . . . Watch out for falling Dinosaurs?" says a worried BeastBoy. All Raven does is blow away a stray strand of hair.

"I'm . . . Gonna leave you alone now!" Says BeastBoy as he runs away, worried for his life.

Cinderblock chuckles unintelligibly, when all of a sudden, the boy wonder jumps onto his back like an irate Sugarglider and latches on with an iron-like grip.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter." Cinderblock rips a supporting I-Beam from the wall. He holds it in both hands and then attempts to hit Robin in the head but Robin jumps back just in time and all Cinderblock manages to do is hit himself in the head with the I-Beam.

"Now there's an idea" Says Cyborg, noticing that Cinderblock had ripped out an I-Beam from the wall. He then rips out his own I-Beam and begins to trade blows with the stone-dumb giant. They're striking at each other with the I-Beams like a pair of samurai from feudal Japan, sending up sparks whenever the I-Beams meet. Cinderblock pushes back Cyborg and switches his grip and uses the beam like a bat and sends the metal teen skidding onto the floor, sending up even more sparks.

Cinderblock turns to the two girls who are floating in the air and chuckles a bit, assuming that he has the upper hand, only to have the I-Beam turn into a hunk of plastic-like malleable semi-molten steel in his hands. He drops the hunk of unusable steel to the ground and turns to run down the corridor just behind him.

"Need a hand?" Robin says, walking over to Cyborg to help him up.

"Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom?" Questions Robin

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Answers Cyborg, turning his hand into his signature Sonic Cannon. Robin just holds up one of his many explosive gadgets with a smirk.

"Yo, Rockhead!' Calls Cyborg. Cinderblock turns to see the two Titans running towards him down the corridor.

The running Titans turn and cross paths, running up the walls. They both jump from the walls and prepare to fire, only for their ankles to get caught. They spin in mid air screaming before they are launched to opposite sides of the corridor. Cyborg falls to the ground, accidentally setting off his Sonic Cannon and shooting Starfire and BeastBoy whereas Robin loses his grip on the high power Flashbang and reaches for it as it slides towards Raven, Exploding just a meter away from the poor sorceress.

Cinderblock turns to the right and plows through four walls releasing a few dozen prisoners and then turns right at the fifth wall and races down the corridor, leaving the Titans to clean up the ensuing jailbreak.

Cinderblock comes to a door marked 'Absolute silence and rips the door off its hinges to reveal a psychedelic room with a man in a bubbling, fluid filled container suspended from the roof. He saunters up to the bald man, who can be heard snoring softly. He rips the chamber off of its suspension and punches an escape hole into the floor, which he promptly uses to escape, the chamber barely fitting through.

**(the War turned into Hell!)**

Two men are seen running toward the open gates, yelling about freedom when, suddenly, the doors are surrounded in an ebony aura and are slammed into the doorway. Raven phases out through the ebony aura.

"Think again." Raven monotones

**(And that's what you've opened right above the Earth!)**

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak." Jokes BeastBoy as the last of the escapees are returned to their holding cells.

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up." Says a disgruntled Robin.

"Me? I messed up nothing, you got in my way!" Retorts Cyborg

"You were too far foreword, and Cinderblock got away because of it!"

"You sayin' this was my fault?"

"Want me to say it again?"

"Stop! No more mean talking" Say Starfire, appearing between the two titans.

"Yeah. If you two are gonna start fighting, we need time to sell tickets." Says the ever-childish BeastBoy.

"Cinderblock got away. No amount of arguing will change that. Now stop acting like idiots and lets go home." Says Raven, pulling back her hood.

"Loser." Mumbles Robin.

"Jerk." Mumbles Cyborg.

"What did you say?" The two Titans yell at each other simultaneously.

"You have a problem Tinman?"

"Yeah. Its four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!"

"Well you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!"

"Your bossy, your rude, you got no taste in music!"

"I don't even know why you're on this team!"

"Then that makes two of us. I Quit!" Cyborg stomps away and the distinct feeling of 'I just really screwed this up' could be felt. The kind of feeling that comes when you forget an important date with your significant other, or when you piss off one of your closest friends.

**(Hell is descending!")**

The sound of hundreds of clocks chiming, gears grinding, and pistons venting, all to the tune of a drunken conductor could be heard. The view shifts towards a man sitting on a clockwork throne. The view shifts again to cinderblock walking up to the man, carrying the container over his shoulder and then setting it down.

"Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success," Says a smooth British voice. "We will proceed with phase two. Wake him." Says the voice again.

Cinderblock rips off the top of his container.

"'Im awake? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" yells the man in the now open container.

"But for what I have in mind your human form is useless. I need Plasmas." Says the man on the throne. The man quickly begins to form into a disgusting creature, which looks to be an anthropomorphized pile of toxic sludge. His, no its body soon begins to overfill its too small container and it breaks out, letting loose a disgusting sludge filled cross between a moan of misery and a screech of pain.

**("My kind of world.")**

**(Third Person POV)**

"Okay Ashley, this is the Gothic section. It is the largest section second only to the Comics/Manga/Anime section up on the mezzanine. It has everything gothic from modern to pre Victorian times and is always lit a bit more dimly than the rest of the store. Any questions?" Said the tall, wiry, and outgoing boy.

"Yes. What is that bird there, Ryan? I haven't seen a bird like it anywhere before." Said Ashley, the short, artistic and equally outgoing woman that was partnered up with him.

"That's Archimedes. We don't quite know what kind of bird that he is. All we know is that he is a crossbreed, and that took a month of everyone asking and pestering Danny. I'm no ornithologist but if I had to guess I would say that one half is a Merlin…" Said Ryan, trailing off

"I think that the other half might be a Peregrine Falcon. If that's true than this is a truly one of a kind bird, I would guess that it is incredibly smart, fast, and strong." Finishing Ryan's sentence. The correctly identified Peregrine-Merlin crossbreed was positively glowing at the praise that it had just received from the kind woman. The one thing that the two humans didn't know was that it was much more intelligent that given credit for.

'_I like this short, brown-haired one, Daniel.'_ Archimedes thought to Danny, as the man snuck up behind the two people admiring his bird.

"He is also completely without modesty" Said Danny as he snuck up behind the two people, making them jump a few dozen centimeters into the air. Archimedes two admirers turned around to face their soon to be boss, hands on their hearts, trying to get said organs to stop their hummingbird like fluttering. An indignant Archimedes fluttered off of the bookshelf he was roosting in to land on Ashley's head, and begun to preen her long brown hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"It would appear that Archimedes has taken a liking to you. Although I do respect his choices I still have to see how much the customers like you all. And by the way, Ashley, if I do hire you remind me to make you a shoulder and arm guard so Archimedes doesn't have to hold back his talons." At this Archimedes looks up and bobs his head in what is obviously a yes. He than flutters over to Danny's shoulder and pulls at his hair.

"Okay, Okay Archimedes. Ill feed you. Hmm . . ." Danny trails off as he begins to think

"Deanna, Wesley, Dylan, Tia, come up to the register I have a test for you." Calls Danny "Follow me you two." He calls over his shoulder to Ashley and Ryan.

Danny, Archimedes, and the six employees-to-be gather at the front with a few curious onlookers watching as well.

"I want you to all greet Archimedes. He is my guard raptor as well as my oldest friend. He is also very intelligent; so don't try to mock him. He only lets me do that." Archimedes looks proud at the first compliment, and a bit disgruntled at the last phrase.

A tan, brunette boy with braces walks up and mumbles something along the lines of 'That dumb dodo doesn't look so special to me.' At this Archimedes flies over to the boy and nips him on the nose, drawing a small bit of blood. The teen runs away screaming at this. He doesn't return for at least a month and is always jumpy when Archimedes flies near.

" As I was saying, it's his feeding time and I would like to see what he thinks of all of you." Danny reaches behind the counter at this and grabs some chicken from his lunch that he had finished earlier.

"Here's a bit of chicken for him." Danny hands out the meat. "I would like each of you to come up and feed him one by one."

Deanna is the first one up. She holds out the small piece of bird flesh to Archimedes with a bright, kind smile. Archimedes seems to like this and accepts the morsel, cooing softly in thanks. _'She is very nice; she seems like a hard worker as well. She does well with other people and is very diplomatic. She will do well at the register. '_ Thinks Archimedes to Danny, who nods at this, his face a passive mask

Next up is Dylan. The man holds out the piece of chicken with a kind nod and a small smile. Archimedes looks at the piece of chicken and then to the man holding it. He then nods once and accepts the second morsel. _'This one is intelligent, and willing to learn. He reminds me very much of my namesake.'_ Says Archimedes to his friend. Danny nods at this again, his face passive.

Ashley is up next, positively bouncing with excitement and a sparkle of excitement in her blue eyes. She holds out the piece of meat to Archimedes in both hands with a blinding smile. Archimedes readily accepts the third morsel, cooing loudly. Ashley squeals at this and starts bouncing happily until Ryan grabs her shoulders to hold her down. He even go so far as to rub his head on her hand afterward. _'I Really like Ashley! She is very nice and brilliantly artistic and smart as well. She will be a good addition.'_ Danny smiles at this and nods his head heartily.

Ryan is next and holds out his morsel to Archimedes with a rather goofy and enthusiastic smile. Archimedes seems to like this and coos al he takes the piece of bird flesh. _'A smart man, this one. He would be a good addition to the store. He is a true genius and he will go far.'_ Danny nods at this, his face passive once again.

Now its Tia's turn. She holds out the piece of food to the falcon. Archimedes notices her hesitation and cocks his head in an endearing way. This and Dylan's hand in hers convinces her to extend her hand the rest of the way to Archimedes. He takes the morsel from her hand as gently as possible, cooing softly in an attempt to calm her. She smiles shyly and pulls into Dylan's shoulder. _'She is a very kind soul, she would do well here but I would pair her up with her male as much as possible in the first few months. They seem very close.'_ Danny nods at this and files away the information for the future.

And now its time for the raven-haired boy, Wesley. He has a blank face but Danny notices the self-confidant smirk barely evident on his face. He holds out the piece of food to Archimedes who looks into his Hazel eyes for a while and then nods twice and accepts the morsel. _'this man is strange. If you can see past the passive mask and then past the swirling insanity you can see a brilliant spark of intelligence. He would not do well at the register but would do well wandering the shop. I would pair him up with any of these people they all seem to bring out the best in him and bring him out of his shell. They all get along well with each other and would all make magnificent additions.'_ Thought Archimedes to his friend. Danny smiles brightly at this and reaches out for each adult's hand, firmly shaking the men's hands and kissing the woman's knuckles, making the girls blush at his old fashioned politeness.

"Well people, Archimedes likes them. How about you?" Danny calls out to the crowd of people in his store, who cheer back cries of affirmation.

"It would appear that you're all hired. Congratulations! Come here at six so we can hash out the plan and dates, along with your pay and nametags." Says Danny, already plotting out what to do with his six new employees.

"But for now, why don't you go and hang out around the store and continue acquainting yourself with Turn The Page. Also, have a Congratulations Cookie." Danny pulls out seven massive no-bake cookies with M&M's and fudge and smaller chocolate chip cookies baked in.

"Now I'm going to go or a walk to think about how to arrange your schedules, Bye . . . and if anyone wants to make a purchase here's the keys, just don't go in the door at the end of the counter. Ashley and Archimedes are in charge." Calls Danny over his shoulder as he goes out the door and turns towards the new building that's coming up a few blocks away from his store.

As Danny is walking and thinking, completely oblivious to his surroundings and only swerving slightly to avoid a collision with other pedestrians, a loud boom arises from the construction zone and shocks him out of his daze. Looking to the right across the street he sees a lone Cyborg battling it out with Cinderblock at the site, and failing miserably at that. The block is empty except for him, Cyborg, and Cinderblock. Danny leans back against a wall and watches the Hero and Villain fight for a minute. Cinderblock is gaining the upper hand and Cyborg is beginning to lose ground to the stone colossus. Danny sighs at this and quickly walks away into the nearest alleyway.

**("Just listen,)**

**(Cyborg's POV)**

'Oh crap! Oh crap!' thought Cyborg as he was fighting Cinderblock.

'I am so dead! Why did I leave the Titans?' Cyborg was on his knees with Cinderblock standing triumphantly before him with a smile upon his stone face. All of a sudden Cinderblock stumbles back after being shot by a small green blast, he looks up and gets another shot to the forehead.

Cyborg looks up and through hazy vision sees a humanoid figure wearing all black with a silver skull-like mask holding a black pistol with silver flames and silver accents, one of which is a curious design on the butt of the pistol. The gun goes off five more times in quick succession. The five green blasts impact Cinderblock in both shoulders, then his forehead, and finally twice into his gut knocking him back onto the ground where he struggles to get back up. The masked man holds out his hand for Cyborg.

"Get up, kid."

"Hey, I'm no kid. I'm Cyborg, a Titan. Well, I used to be one."

"Really? You left your team?" The man yells. "Well what should I suspect from some little kids. I'll bet you just had a little altercation with your leader, right? That's just pathetic!" At this the man unholsters his other gun and fires upon a newly standing Cinderblock, knocking him into one of the supports for the building. He scoffs at me and grabs my shoulder and single handedly stands me back up.

"Go get him, Tinman. Lets see how good you are." I glare at him and turn toward Cinderblock, ready to win and prove that jerk wrong.

I run at Cinderblock at full speed and jump into the air to deliver a face shattering punch, which dents the concrete that the creature's head was made of. It grunts in pain and stumbles back into a pile of I-Beams and pipes. We begin to battle again but something seemed different this time, almost like I was stronger than before. We start trading blows, I throw a few punches and sonic blasts, half of which he just barely manages to dodge. Then he throws a few hits, many of which I manage to dodge, block, or direct, the rest just miss by a mile and a half. He goes down breathing heavily. I walk away over to the pile of pipes and grab about twelve long ones. I walk back to a struggling Cinderblock and attempt to bend them around him but the second wind I hit has all but faded now, leaving me completely weak and barely standing. I drop the pipes and sit down heavily, my vision getting hazy again as the adrenalin leaves my system. All of a sudden the black-cloaked man appears and slowly lays me on my back.

"Hmm . . . maybe your not so weak after all. You're barely stronger than the average human but you're still strong. Sit back and take these, I'll take care of Rockhead over there." The man pulls an orange and blue pill and a small bottle of water out of some sort of pouch inside his coat.

"What?"

"It'll help get your strength back. Trust me." For some reason I do trust him. I take the pill and the water and quickly down the both of them, handing the bottle back to the man. He takes the bottle back and my vision slowly goes black.

**('cause even Time Lords can't survive that!")**

I wake up three minutes later, according to my internal clock, with a policeman and a medic standing over me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You've been asleep for a bit. Nice job with the rock monster by the way." The policemen nods towards Cinderblock who is wrapped up in a dozen or so steel pipes.

"I didn't trap him, all I did was beat him down. That man in black did that." The medic and policeman look confused at this.

"What man in black? When we got here it was just you and Rocky over there." The Medic speaks up, gesturing over his shoulder at Cinderblock.

"But-" I start but am cut off by my communicator going off, my team needs me.

"Gotta go guys. My team needs me." I take off running towards the toxic waste management facility in the industrial district. I arrive just in time to save Robin from falling into a vat of acid and defeat the sludge monster, leaving a sleeping bald man in its place. Were all walking back to Titans Tower when Robin suddenly remembers something.

"Titans, we have to go catch Cinderblock!" Yells Robin to the rest of the Titans.

"No need, I got it all taken care of." I say, Gesturing towards a still wrapped up Cinderblock we see being loaded onto a truck via crane as we turn the corner.

"Way to go man. Kudos on using the pipes to trap him." Says BeastBoy

"Thanks, but I didn't trap him all I did was beat him down, some guy in black tied him up." I tell the story about the man in black to my teammates.

"Sounds like we got a new hero on the block." Says BeastBoy.

"I don't trust him, he seems too shifty and mysterious." Says the ever pessimistic and distrustful Robin.

"Just like Batman." Says Raven, pointing out the flaw in Robin's logic.

"That's different." States Robin.

"Whatever." Says Raven.

"The point still stands, I don't trust him. I'm going to try and do a background check on him." Says a distrustful Robin.

**("We will initiate the Final Sanction.)**

**(Danny's POV)**

'I cant believe I got sucked into helping that weak Titan. Stupid hero complex, stupid Ghost Obsession.' Thinks Danny to himself as he arrives back at Turn The Page. The front door dings as Danny walks in and Deanna walks over to him.

"Did you have a good walk Sir?" She asks.

"Not really. I got caught up in one of those 'hero's' fights" I say, with disgusted emphasis on the word hero. "Also, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old." Deanna chuckles at this.

"So how did you guys and girls manage the shop while I was out?"

"We did good, if I do say so myself." She says cheerily. "We made five sales and about fifty dollars." She finishes proudly.

"Way to go Deanna. I'm going to turn in early; today has been one heck of a day. Ask Dylan when closing time is, he should know." Deanna nods and heads over to the greenette.

Danny hops the counter and phases the house key off of the key ring so he can go downstairs and leave his new employees the register key and the front door key. 'Employees. That's going to take some getting used to.'

He takes out the register drawer and unlocks the door to his home and runs down to his lab to put it in the safe and grab the empty register drawer to replace the old one. 'I'll empty this tomorrow.' Danny thinks to himself.

Danny falls into a lounging position on his couch that would make contortionists flinch, but is perfectly comfortable for him. **(A.N. I do this all the time)** he looks up at the mural of a starry sky that he painted/installed on the ceiling. It was a painting of a clear night with thousands of LED's put up to simulate the night sky, based on some pictures he took during one of his trips back to the past on Clockwork's errands back before there was light pollution and there were so many more stars and constellations, many of which he named himself during the decade he spent on prehistoric Kansas, protecting his fish-like ancestors, Cephalaspis, from the massive, Smartcar-sized land and sea scorpions, Brontoscorpio angelicus, with stingers the size of light bulbs. He looks around as the mural continues to a full wall painting of a carboniferous forest on the perfectly spherical room encompassing a Living Room on a slightly sunk floor with a hemisphere couch and coffee table he built by hand from a Jurassic Period Cycadophyte and the curving fourteen by eight foot TV on the opposite wall to the couch, A middle ground area with hardwood floors which leads to the black Lab door, the dark green door to his bedroom and in suite bathroom, the armory with its grey and green camouflage painted steel door, and the brown door that leads up to his shop. To the right of the door to his store and the left of his bedroom door is the Kitchenette on a dais the same height as the sunk portion of the living room with a large counter and island/dining table with a red and black granite top and a three chairs, an oven, a refrigerator, and a series of pantries lining the wall above the counter, all of which are painted to match the wall mural.

He gets up and heads to bed, mumbling under his breath about bad feelings that never failed him before.

**(The End of Time will come at _my_ hand.)**

**(Third Person POV)**

"Cinderblock, you have failed me for the last time." Slade says, even though no one is there, slamming his fist onto the arm of his throne.

"Although, I did not account for this new person interfering. Perhaps I will give Cinderblock one more chance." He says, looking at a video of the man in black walking out from where he knew an alley was, even though he couldn't see it in the video, unfortunately he didn't have cameras everywhere in the city.

"Next time everything will be accounted for, although the man in black is still a dangerous variable. Next time my plan will succeed . . . and this mystery man and the Titans will pay!

**(The rupture will continue until it rips the time vortex apart!")**

**And Scene!**

***fades to black***

**Thanks for sticking with me for this, I know I'm not the best writer but I am getting better . . . hopefully. Anyway thanks again and I have a bit of news for you; I'm going to hold a contest. Whoever can guess either:**

**A. The show from the line breaks.**

**B. The episode from the line breaks.**

**C. The Characters in the line breaks, from first to last in order.**

**Will be given points. The top five finalists will be given a short cameo for either a character of their own, or themselves. The winner will be given his or her own occasionally reoccurring character. I will choose a new winner on occasion, thus resetting the point tally. The other participants will receive digital Congratulations Cookies.**

**Flames will be used to bake more Congratulations Cookies.**

**Bonum Devium, my awesome readers. Until next Time **

***Super awesome and fancy bow***


	2. Raven and Archimedes converse

**Ok, because of a review from a guest who may or may not have a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick lodged up his rectum, I have decided to clarify some things. I do own Archimedes, the home design, the cookies, the plot (excluding the titans segment), I own the intro, the bookstore idea is not mine but I came up with the name and store layout. Also, the first chapter I wrote is the most I've ever written for one thing, that, and its called Hakarl not Hikarl. **

**Review Responds:**

**Lunalovegood0628**

**Tenny is definitely my favorite of the modern Doctors but I haven't seen the 1st through 8th.**

**No worries, I plan on having Danny pissed at heroes for a while, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with him.**

* * *

**Raven and Archimedes converse.  
**

**or  
**

** Aurelian Caratacus kicks some asinus  
**

* * *

**("Homo sapiens.")**

**(Danny POV)**

'_Its been a week since I had to help that Titan with his 'rocky' problem.' _Thought Danny as he walked around his shop, redistributing books from the 'Misplaced Books' bookshelf. Deanna was manning the register and Ryan was helping a customer with their computer. Archimedes, on the other hand, was nesting on a shelf in above the 'Young Adults' bookshelf and being as lazy as ever.

'_I heard that.' _Thought Archimedes to Danny, his irritation evident in his tone of thought.

'_Good, you were supposed to.'_ Thought Danny back to Archimedes.

The front door goes off with a ding, signifying that a new customer was in the shop. I look over to see a beautiful woman with silky purple hair that was almost black. She had pale skin, almost grey, with nary a blemish. Her purple eyes almost reminded me of Sams eyes but they were even more beautiful and expressive than Sams eyes, she had an adorable little bubble nose and a pair of lips that were pale, ambrosial, and purely kissable and lickable. She was wearing a tight, dark blue and purple striped shirt that stopped an inch above her even tighter jeans, showing a tantalizing glimpse of pale skin that I would give anything to feel, her skinny jeans were black and fit almost like a second skin, showing her athletic build and black Toms.

I feel my heart restart after a second or so and rush over.

'_Does someone have a crush?'_ Teased Archimedes.

'Shut it, bird' I think back.

"Hello Madam, is there anything I can do for you today?" Questions Danny after a second of staring at each other.

"Yes, its Danny, right? I nod.

"Well I heard that you had a large and excellent selection of books of the gothic and paranormal persuasion. Is this correct?" Her voice was angelic, purely ambrosial.

"Yes, of course. Right this way." I grasp her hand and lead her over to the 'Gothic/Paranormal' section.

"Anything else I can do for you, M'lady" I say whilst bowing.

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to have 'Legend of the Book of Scath? She asks in her slightly monotone, yet ever so beautiful voice.

"Yes, currently we only have the copy that stays here at the moment. You can take this one to the sitting area for now and I can have my friend make a copy for you once we close up."

"That would be nice. Thank you" I will never get tired of that voice.

"The reading area is right that way," I say while pointing towards the reading area.

"And if you can bring the book up to the counter before you leave I will put it away so I can take it to my friend for copying."

"Ok. Thank you."

I walk away, feeling a blush rising on my face. _'Dampnas*, I can't believe that I've fallen for someone so fast, even faster than me and Sam.'_

'_At least I have a reason to visit the Ghost Zone and check up on how its doing, maybe even visit Clockwork and see if I can get a new book or two for my private collection' _I start humming 'Black Velvet Band' to myself as I walk over to the counter to check in on Ryan and see if he found out what was wrong with the customers computer. As I was headed up the stairs I heard a commotion coming from the counter. Some man with grey skin and an black tank top was ranting about how I didn't carry some low quality motorcycle magazine. He started getting rough and threatening with Deanna while she was just trying to calm him down. He pulls a knife just as I recognize the boy as Johnny Rancid, one of the low class villains around here. He starts waving the knife in her face and all of the customers were cowering at the back of the shop.

'_That's enough.'_ I think to myself.

I vault over the railing on the comics etc mezzanine and land on a 'Young Adults/Children' bookshelf. I jump across to 'Historical Nonfiction' and then to 'Around the Home/Recommendations' and then to the floor, landing silently behind Johnny.

"That's enough, little boy." I growl menacingly down at the boy. The customers gasp at this.

"What was that?" Questions an angry Johnny Rancid.

"I said: That's enough little boy." I adopt my 'Scary Roman Centurion' voice that always seems to work on the weaker beings.

"You don't scare me old man, what are you, three years older than me?"

"I'm twenty-one, and I'm already more of a man than you could ever be."

"Bring it, old man" Johnny pulls out a Hand-And-A-Half-Dagger and starts moving side to side in a threatening way. He attempts a stab at me, which I sidestep easily, slipping out my foot and tripping him. He catches himself before he falls and turns back to me. As he stands up I swing an overhead haymaker onto his back, slamming him into the floor, luckily his dagger was in his hand to the side.

"Hey, Deanna."

"Yes?"

"Top shelf, to the left, in the back, black leather with silver bindings. Should say 'Aurelian' on one hilt and 'Caratacus' on the other."

Deanna reaches to where I directed her. She stands up holding a dual sheath for a pair of Roman Gladii that was given to me by Julius Caesar as Legatus Legionis in the Gallic Wars back during 59 to 51 B.C.E., but I digress. I strap the dual sheaths on my back with the baldric. Johnny finally manages to stand up and lunges at me again. I sidestep again, pushing him on the back and launching him into and through the door. I walk out after him and smoothly draw both blades, settling back into the persona of Aurelian Caratacus of Rome. My eyes became cold and tactical, my muscles bulged slightly and I presented my left foot foreword with my right behind me at a ninety-degree angle, completely ready to kill the pathetic Celtic barbarian before me. He runs foreword with a yell, completely telegraphing his next five moves. In a split second I prepare for all possible outcomes and choose the most efficient one available. He attempts a stab and I deflect it with a slight twist and swing of my left sword. He tries to punch with his left arm and I cross me Gladii forming a one and a half inch steel wall for him to punch. He hisses in pain and tries to stab down and up into my abdomen and I catch his blade by the hilt with both blades.

"Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem" I say with a taunting smirk, just daring him to attack again.

And that he does, he grasps the dagger downwards in both hands. He then raises them above his head, foolishly exposing his abdomen, thorax, and throat. I take a few quick swings, each an inch above the last, barely nicking the flesh. He barely notices that in his fit of blind rage. He swings downward and I block his arms with the flat of my right Gladius 'Caratacus' while I slit his leather motorcycle pants halfway up his thigh and cutting his belt as well. He jumps back and charges, roaring like the barbarian he is, I sidestep him and slap him across the back with the flats of both Gladii, knocking the breath out of him as well as knocking him to the ground. Johnny gasps for breath and rolls onto his back. He attempts to sit up but winces in pain. His hands go for his abdomen and it is then he notices the collection of inch wide strips the front of his shirt has become. He lifts up what is left of his shirt to see the series of paper cut like wounds, each only an inch apart, all across his chest and stomach. Johnny decides to just lay there submissively on his back, like a scared dog that just found out it's not alpha of the pack.

The police and The Titans, sans Raven, arrive ten minutes later to find me standing over bound and gagged Johnny Rancid, the gag added after he started cursing me out and making a few lytlings** tug questioningly on their parents clothes. I'm standing there with both Gladii sheathed on my back, with the forms required to own them in California in a pocket on the left baldric.

"Titans go! . . stand him up and walk him to the squad car." Robin finishes dejectedly at not getting to fight Johnny.

Cyborg and BeastBoy pick him up by his shoulders and start walking him to the squad car, only for his pants to fatt down because of Danny cutting his belt loose. Cyborg picks him up and sets him into the back of the car and walks back to his team.

"Yo, Titans, this is the guy I was talking about, the guy with the soul sucking eyes." Exclaimed Cyborg.

"Eep!" BeastBoy jumps behind Cyborg in terror after seeing Danny's 'Terror Eyes' being turned towards them.

"Please, I must know. Whatisyourname, whatisyourfavoritecolor, whereareyoufrom, howdidyouarrivehere, anddoyouwishtobemyfriend?!" Said Starfire with machinegun rapidity.

"Dannyblackeastwalkedno." I monotonously reply even faster than she asked, still with my Roman accent, garnering a few curious looks from the Titans.

"But-"

"No." I cut her off, trying to limit contact with those pathetic Titans. The police walk up to me and start asking some questions and I eventually have to grab the forms allowing me to own my swords. A few minutes later the police finish with their questions and I turn to go back into my store. Halfway there I feel a hand on my shoulder and in a split second I pull one of my Gladii and turn around, removing the hand and pointing my Gladius a centimeter away from the throat of the potential attacker.

"Oh, its just you, what do you want now." I say to Robin, who now has his hand covering his throat.

"I was wondering if you could come back to the Tower for a debriefing." Said Robin with an obvious hidden meaning saying 'you don't have a choice in the matter, you will be coming with us.'

" . . . Fine" Robin smirks triumphantly at this and directs me to their idiotically named 'T Car' and starts to open the back door.

"Wait a second." I turn back and run to the store.

"Oi, Deanna, I might not be back in a while, remember to close up the store, and you're in charge until I return."

"Ok. Hey Danny?"

"Yea?"

"What did you say to Johnny out there?"

"Antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem."

And what does that mean?"

"In the good old days, children like you were left to perish on windswept crags."

"Oh . . . scary."

"Bonum Devium." I call over my shoulder, walking out of the front door, my Gladii still strapped to my back. I walk back over to the T Car and glare at the boy wonder.

"Lets get this over with, kiddo." I smirk at seeing Robin seethe at this.

**(What an inventive, invincible species.)**

One silent car ride later I find myself in an interrogation room in Titans Tower. I look around at the steel walls and concrete floor, which has a table and two chairs bolted to it, one of which I am currently sitting in, facing away from the one-way mirror.

Suddenly the door bands open in a way that would make a normal person jump, but failed to even startle me. Robin walks in with a mistrustful look on his face. He stomps over in his steel covered boots.

"So, where did you get your swords?" Asks Robin

"Their called a Gladius, or two Gladii, they're a gift from an old friend of mine back in Italy, his name was Julius." I respond in an emotionless tone of voice.

"And do you have the forms required to own such a weapon?"

"I already showed it to the police, so why would you need to ask, don't you trust your own police?"

"Of course I do, I was just making sure."

"Couldn't you have just asked them?"

"Yes but-"

"But you just wanted a reason to try and interrogate me because I did you job faster and better than you and your team." I can feel my ghost half beginning to rise.

"No I-"

"This is just sad you know, sad."

"What did-"

"It took the Titans ten minutes to get to my store, and it would have taken you twice as long to catch Johnny as well! In that time he could have maimed or killed two of my employees, as well as the fifteen customers I had in my store, not to mention the damage he or you could have done to the store I built with my bare hands and all of the priceless books I have in there!" Its getting difficult to keep my eyes and fangs from changing and showing.

"But-"

"And it only took me, a civilian, three minutes to take him out, most of which was spent standing over him waiting for him to get back up! Like I said, this is just sad!" I yell as I stand up and turn to leave, hiding my glowing green eyes and fangs.

"Hey-"

"I wash my hands of you pathetic little attempts at heros," I walk out of the door, slamming it in my wake.

As I am walking out Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Starfire stop me. I quickly draw my Gladii and point them at the neck of Cyborg and BeastBoy while glaring at Starfire, thankfully I have gotten control of my ghost half by now.

"I am leaving tower now, don't try to stop me. You have no reason to keep me here." I say flatly, glaring into the glowing eyes of Starfire.

"Yo man, we were just going to ask you to join the team, you didn't have to explode on Robin like that." Says Cyborg, staring down my unwavering blade.

"Yeah, man. What's up with you?" Says BeastBoy, gulping and averting his eyes from my unwavering blade.

"As if I would ever want to join up with you Titans." I spit out venomously.

I sheathe my blades and walk away, leaving them standing and floating right where they were. I walk down to their underground garage and walk out through the tunnel leading to the mainland. I walk the twelve city blocks to find Deanna and Ryan closing up for the night.

"Hey guys, why don't you come back in and we can calm down with some hot cocoa."

"Okay/sure" they respond at the same time.

I open up the store and walk behind the counter to grab the hot cocoa mix from my special store I got in France during the last frost fair. I mix up three cups of the delicious chocolate concoction and walk over to the sitting area, handing a mug to Deanna on the couch and Ryan to her right in a beanbag chair. We sit and talk a bit, both Ryan and i are trying to calm and console Deanna. After a few minutes I tell them that they should go home and that they have the next two days off, with pay, and that I will call Dylan and Tia in to work tomorrow and Wes and Ashley can get the next day. They agree and leave to go home. I get up and lock the door and close up for the night.

**(Its only a few million years since they crawled up out of the mud and learned to walk.)**

**(Raven POV)**

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie!"

"SHUT UP!" Screams Raven at the two most irritating members of the team, who have been spending the last ten minutes arguing over what pizza to get delivered to the Tower.

"Sorry Rav-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"But-"

"I AM LEAVING!" I storm out of the room and into my room to change into my 'civvies' and then up to the roof, from there I fly over to the outskirts of the city where I had heard there was a new café and bookstore open, supposedly it has a large gothic and paranormal section so it might be worth a try.

**(Puny, defenseless bipeds)**

I finally found the bookstore after spending the better part of the afternoon wandering about looking for the store.

'_I guess that I should probably learn how to get around this city incase robin is indisposed'_ ten minutes later and three creeps trying to hit on me I finally find the store. From the outside it seems to be a rather simple store, but I decided to suspend judgment until I see the inside. As I walk in the door dings, announcing me into the store. The store. I have never seen a bookstore like this before. The large black and green marble countertop with a high tech desktop with a collection of stickers on the back and was so thin that I doubt that it would be buyable in stores for the next ten years. Along the rest of the beautiful counter were displays with candy, jewelry, pastries, tea, and a glass section that would probably lead into a freezer for ice cream. After the ice cream area was a point where the counter spread out into a spot with all of the stuff needed for making a custom coffee. Behind the counter was a five foot eleven woman with blond hair and a name tag with the name Deanna. Behind her was another counter connecter to the outer counter with interesting items such as pens and pencils, kinetic sculptures, paintings, drawings, and a large collection of commemorative mugs and various drinking apparatus from all sorts of cultures and times. To the right of that was a set of two Bunsen burners, a fridge, three small coffee makers and a microwave. All of a sudden a man appeared in front of me before I could see the rest of the store.

I could feel myself blushing. I have never in my life seen a more handsome, rugged,_ sexy _man. He was wearing dark purple long-sleeved shirt that was just tight enough to show off the fact that he had muscles, a pair of indigo painters jeans with the loop on the left leg and the two extra pockets on the right with a silver fob watch chain leading from the right main pocket into the watch pocket on the same side and a pen-like bulge in the left pocket **(no, its not that, shut up)**, a supple brown belt with a buckle of the roman SPQR symbol with a sword on either side. And his face, It had a slight tan that just strong enough to show he didn't spend all of his time indoors. He had soft, pale, kissable lips leading up to a strong roman nose. And those eyes, they were a beautiful ice blue that almost seemed to give off a cold fog, yet they held a warmth that seemed to say that he would give his live if it meant that you would be safe and happy, they spoke of a deep intelligence that was a thousand years old and had seen all of the horrors of the world and lived through them yet they also spoke of a child-like innocence that could never be diluted or dirtied. He had a small scar bifurcating his right eyebrow and another scar leading down from behind his earlobe, down his jaw line, curving up slightly at the beginning of his chin to come to rest just below those kissable lips. And his hair was so black and silky it put black holes to shame.

'_If only I could lick that scar while running my hands through his hair.'_ I cant help but think to myself.

'_Wait, WHAT? I cannot be falling for a man whose name I don't even know.' _All of a sudden I hear a chuckling in my head.

'_Who are you?'_ I call out.

'_A friend, my name is Archimedes, when you and Elder Daniel are finished I will come to see you.'_ I feel the presence receding from my mind.

"Hello Madam, is there anything I can do for you today?" The man, Danny, asks.

"Yes, its Danny, right? He nods, obviously happy that I know his name already.

"Well I heard that you had a large and excellent selection of books of the gothic and paranormal persuasion. Is this correct?" I ask him

"Yes, of course. Right this way." He grasps my hand and pulls me towards what I assume to be the Gothic/Paranormal section. His hands are strong yet gentle and soft as silk while still having some calluses from, proving that he is a hard worker. As he pulls me I look down at his ass. I have never seen a sexier ass in my entire life.

"Anything else I can do for you, M'lady" he says, while bowing, once we stop in a slightly darker lit section with purple carpeting and two chairs facing away from each other,

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to have 'Legend of the Book of Scath?" I ask, not really expecting him to have it but, hey, who knows.

"Yes, currently we only have the copy that stays here at the moment. You can take this one to the sitting area for now and I can have my friend make a copy for you once we close up." What/ he actually has a copy, and he would even go to the trouble of getting it copied for me. This is even more than I could have hopped for.

"That would be nice. Thank you" I say distractedly in amazement at his kindness and that he even had the right book.

"The reading area is right that way," He says, pointing towards a reading area.

"And if you can bring the book up to the counter before you leave I will put it away so I can take it to my friend for copying."

"Ok. Thank you." I head off to the reading area almost on autopilot and sit down in the northeast corner of a dual cornered corner couch and begin to read the book.

After thirty seconds of reading the same sentence I look up and watch Danny as he walks around the store a bit and eventually decides to come in my direction. I quickly hide my face behind the book but he seems to be blushing a bit and looking away. He goes up the stairs behind me up to the mezzanine area. I finally manage to focus when suddenly I hear a commotion and suddenly a raptor flaps onto the table in front of me and looks me straight in the eye.

'_Hello, young Raven'_

'_Wait, is this raptor the one that has been talking to me?'_

'_Yes, I am. My name is Archimedes, that is what Elder Daniel calls me anyway, my given name is Kunnskap Windsailer.'_

'_Kunnskap . . . Knowledge?'_

'_Correct, young one, I am the physical embodiment of Huginn and Muninn, or Thought and Memory. When the Vikings died off they, Higinn and Muninn decided to combine together. '_

'_Okay, why do you call Danny 'Elder Danny' and why are you here and not in Norway'_

'_I owe a powerful being a favor and I have come to enjoy Daniels company. And I call him Elder Danny because he is much older that he appears.'_

'_He cant be older that you, right?'_

'_I assure you, he is.'_

I was about to respond but suddenly the sound of steel on leather could be heard from the front counter. It was Johnny Rancid.

'_Damn it, now I have to fight in my civvies.'_ I think to myself.

'_No worries, young Raven, Elder Daniel will take care of that weakling, I could but I usually prefer to watch.'_

Suddenly Danny falls from the mezzanine to land silently on a shelf. He jumps across two more to land silently behind Johnny. I gape at his display of perfect coordination, precise movements, and perfect silence as he begins to fight Johnny. He says something to Deanna and she reaches underneath the counter to pull out a black leather package with two straps handing off of it. He shoulders the package and I see that it is a pair of swords. Johnny gets up and goes back at Danny who eventually launches Johnny out of his store. I'm at the head of the crowd as we all gather at the front windows to watch the fight.

A few minutes later the fight is finished with Danny standing triumphantly over a fallen Johnny. The police arrive ten minutes later along with the rest of the Titans. Johnny's pants fall down. Danny points a sword at Robin. He comes in and says something to Deanna and then leaves. The entire time I'm in what can only be described as a trance at how he easily and single handedly defeated a villain that would have taken my entire team twenty minutes to do.

'_He is strong, is he not?'_ I hear Archimedes think to me as he lands on my shoulder.

'_Yes'_ is all I can think back.

I go up to the counter and use my magic to discretely place the book on the back counter where he should see it.

'_Robin took him to the tower for a debriefing, I need to get there NOW!'_

'_Go, young one. I will still be waiting here for you when you wish to return.'_

I quickly rush out of the store and begin running down the sidewalk, cursing at myself the entire way for choosing to go out in my civvies.

**(They've survived flood, famine and plague.)**

I finally arrive back at Titans Tower to find Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Starfire all standing motionlessly in the hallway, a terrified look in their eyes.

"What happened here?"

"Sc-sc-scary eyes. S-swords. D-D-D-Danny!" Stutters BeastBoy in fear.

"When!" BeastBoy faints at this.

"Y-you just m-missed him." Stutters Cyborg.

'Damn it!" I curse.

'_I can't believe I missed him.'_

"Where's Robin?"

"He is in the room of the interrogations." Whimpers Starfire.

I brush past them to the interrogation rooms only to find Robin sitting stock still on the interrogators chair in the room, barely breathing.

"What happened?"

"H-he's right. I can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?"

"How could I have not seen that?"

"SEE WHAT?!" Robin shakes out of his mini coma and looks at me.

"It would have taken us ten minutes to get there, and twenty minutes to stop Johnny. That man, Danny, did that in about five minutes."

"I saw, I was in the store in my civvies. I was about to do something about that but he vaulted down from the mezzanine onto the shelves. He ran across then silently and jumped down behind Johnny, told him off, knocked him to the ground and had Deanna hand him his swords, and three minutes later Johnny is laying on the ground in defeat."

"What?" Shouts Robin, suddenly standing up.

"Yeah, it was amazing, I just couldn't believe it, after you guys left I ran back, but I didn't make it in time. You might want to check out the cameras, he did something to Cyborg, BeastBoy, and your girlfriend."

"What?!" Robin rushes out with me at his heels, not even noticing that I called Starfire his girlfriend.

We gather up the rest of the team and go to the main room. Once there we wake up BeastBoy and sit down on the couch with robin at the computer. He brings up the Video files for today and finds the correct one.

The TV lights up and plays the video.

**(They've survived cosmic wars and holocausts.)**

Danny Storms out, only to be stopped by the very unfortunate group of Titans, Cyborg, BeastBoy, and Starfire. They take a step forewords and stop as Danny Draws his swords

"I am leaving this tower now, don't try to stop me. You have no reason to keep me here." Says Danny flatly.

"Yo man, we were just going to ask you to join the team, you didn't have to explode on Robin like that." Says Cyborg, staring down at his blade.

"Yeah, man. What's up with you?" Says BeastBoy, gulping and averting his eyes from the other blade.

"As if I would ever want to join up with you Titans." Danny spits out venomously.

Danny then walks away through the underground tunnel unto the city.

**(And now, here they are, out among the stars, waiting to begin a new life.)**

I sigh as I walk back to my room as the rest of the titans replay the video. I change into my pajamas, a big black T-shirt and boy shorts. After lying in bead for a few hours thinking, definitely not thinking about how sexy Danny is when he is pissed off, I suddenly realize something.

'_I forgot to tell them about Archimedes and what he told me.'_ I levitate over a clock to see that it is already one in the morning.

'_Oh well, they're probably already asleep, I'll tell them tomorrow morning.'_

I fall asleep half an hour later, thoughts of Danny and Archimedes floating through my head, mostly about how handsome Danny is, not that I would ever admit that.

**(Ready to outsit eternity. They're indomitable. Indomitable.)**

**And Scene!**

***fades to #000000***

**Hi Everyone! *waves obnoxiously*  
**

**Sorry that you're only getting half of the chapter, I've been sick for the past month along with allergies and that makes it difficult to do anything. I was coughing and sneezing and literally could not work at all. one day i slept for the entire day after school and lost my train of thought. so here is half of To Raze and Raise.  
**

**If anyone has a suggestion for a better summary its very welcome. You're going to meet the other Danny next half sometime in the next two weeks or so.  
**

***Dampnas is 'Damn' in Latin.  
**

***Lytling means 'child' in old english.  
**


	3. Titanium and Vanadium combine

**Okay, my friends didn't like the names I gave them so from now on they are Riley, Annabel, Dionne, Damon, William, and Tiara. **

**Notice: I might not do it in this chapter, nut I will certainty do it in others. I am going to be using a lot of Doctor Who references.**

**Apologies to anyone with Lolita complexes.**

**Also, I'm sorry but this is just the second third of the second chapter, I will try to update every weekend if possible.**

_'Danny thinking'_

**_'You'll see'_**

* * *

**Titanium and Vanadium combine  
**

**or  
**

**Adorable tiny robot love!**

* * *

** (Go to your room!)**

**(Danny POV)**

_ 'Damn Titans.'_ Thought Danny as he opened up his shop.

_'Pathetic little children that enjoy pretending to be heros, they don't even know the meaning of heroism.'_ He thought as he lifted the fifteen-pound divider to get behind the front counter.

_'And Robin, thinking he could detain a law abiding citizen for an interrogation even after the police questioned me just because I was better than him. Pathetic.'_ Upon hearing these thoughts Archimedes floats over to Danny and lands on his shoulder, nuzzling Danny's head with his own.

_'Calm down my friend, they are but mortals.'_ Thinks Archimedes to me.

_'I know, I know. Sometimes I don't even know why I help these apes. They always seem to do more bad than good.'_

_'But then you meet an innocent lytling or a kind old man and forget about all of the disgusting examples of human ignorance.' _

_'True.'_

I continue to get ready for the day and getting everything ready for Tia and Dylan to work alone, seeing as I will be in the Zone for the day catching up with old friends and checking various leads on the whereabouts of the Revolvers.

_'Lets see, I'll be visiting Frostbite, I hear he's been looking for a good sparring session. And I'll visit Arcem Fantasma* to check on the state of the Zone. And Ghostwriter to get her book copied.'_

He grabs the register drawer and goes down to the Lab in his home to place the drawer into the safe and grab the empty one to replace the old one. As he is walking out he stops at the door and looks back at his lab. The nine hundred square foot room had half-inch thick titanium walls, titanium tables and stools, large banks of computers, A ceiling with many starship models he made from scratch hanging from it, a large table in the middle of it with several half finishes projects laying on it in various states of assembly. And on one of the walls were many types and sizes of guns, bazookas, crossbows, swords, bo staves, the parts for a roman ballista, and extras of all the assassination equipment he needs. On the opposite wall is a collection of small but fast vehicles. A collapsible motorbike, a one-inch thick motorcycle, mini hovercraft, and his own take on the Uno electric unicycle, as well as the parts needed to fix the vehicles. On the wall next to the door is a collection of futuristic tools and spare parts from previous experiments. And on the final wall is the safe and the Ghost Portal, a dodecagon of titanium with closed anti-ghost doors with a small thumbprint scanner to the right of the doors.

He smiles fondly at all of the breakthroughs and discoveries he made in the room. He turns back and closes the door as the lights shut themselves off automatically.

Once he replaces the drawer in the register and leaves a note for Damon and Tiara about what to do and who to call.

Damon and Tiara arrive once he finishes with the note he goes out the door and down to the park. Once he is deep in the trees he teleported into his lab. Once he is there he opens the Portal and steps in.

**(Go to your room!)**

"Can someone get me a drink?" Called Danny now in his human form.

"Yes Great One. Of course." Said a young, yeti like creature, a Frozenite.

"Thank you, Frostling" Said Danny to the young Frozenite as it returned with a glass of cocoa.

"Oh how long it has been Great One, but longer for you, I assume." Says Frostbite, lying on his back across from Danny.

"Yes it has, fifteen years for me, what about you?"

"Three months. How can you stand it, Great One? Moving ahead so much faster than all of your friends."

"It takes some work to adapt to it, you never really get used to it."

"Then why do you do it, all of those missions for Lord Clockwork? Going in the past-"

"And orthogonal dimensions and different universes-"

"And orthogonal dimensions and different universes! Why do you go there and change the past, present, and future?"

"Because it keeps me busy, I also have had some wonderful vacations. And it isn't always killing and disasters. I'm always allowed to save some people and he keeps it balanced with saving lives and averting disasters."

"But-"

"It is fine Frostbite. Now if you'll excuse me I must away to Arcem Fantasma."

"Goodbye, Great One. You should come back sooner next time."

"I will, Frosty."

**(I mean it.)**

"And how fare the Elemental Lands?" Queries Danny.

"The Lands of the Far Frozen, Whispering Gales, Cyclonic Lands, Drakon Isles, and Hydrian Seas are all doing fine. Peace negotiations between the Asphodelian Plains and the Shadow Lands are running smoothly. The trade agreements between the Silicate Sands and Ferrous Palisades are wonderful as ever. And there has been small skirmishes between the Illuminated Pyres and Ethereal Forests with the Forests backed by Terran Marl." Says Skulker, standing before Danny in the Throne Room.**

"Good, perfect, of course, and that leaves them. What to do with those three. Have some Mistrals from the Whispering Gales and Wavelings from the Hydrian Seas from a barrier between the two for now, If the fighting does not calm down soon, call me again and I shall have it settled."

"And your Highness?"

"What? And don't call me that"

"I was wondering when we could get together for another night out with Johnny and Nikolai?"

"Johnny." Danny spat out.

"What is wrong, Whelp?"

"I fought a weakling named Johnny Rancid yesterday. He was threatening one of my new employees."

"Employees?"

"Yes. I got some new employees at the shop, Archimedes seems to approve of them."

"Oh, good for you. Maybe you can visit more often."

"I suppose I can."

"If there is nothing else, may I return to Ember? The baby has been getting restless."

"Of course. Here, a gift for the baby." Danny hands Skulker an ice crystal.

"Thank you my lord. I shall place it on the mobile Youngblood made."

"Go on, back to your loving family" Says Danny, a melancholy tone in his voice.

**(I'm very, very angry with you.)**

"It is complete Danny" Says Ghostwriter

"Thank you, my friend. What would I ever do without you?"

"Copy books on your own. Now about my payment."

"Yes, Ghostwriter?"

"I have begun to expand into the musical media and was wondering if you could assist me in my collections?"

"Of course. With all the help you've given me I will definitely help you with expanding your collections. What would you like?"

"I was hoping you could assist me with getting first editions of some vinyl records of Elvis, Rolling Stones, and the Beatles?"

"Of course. I will ask Old' Clocky to send me back so I can get them as soon as possible."

"Thank you my friend."

"You're welcome."

**(I'm very, very cross!)**

Danny arrives back home in his lab he teleports into an alley a few blocks from his store and walks back. Halfway there he sees the Titans fighting a . . . blue skinned magician?

_'You see something new everyday.'_

The magician runs towards the dump with a haggard group of titans following him.

_'Hmm. This might be interesting to watch, judging by the state of those pathetic titans.'_

Danny sprints to Turn The Page to drop off the book with Damon who was running the front counter with Tiara wandering the store.

Once the book was dropped off he ran down to the nearest alleyway and transformed into his ghost form.

**(GO! TO! YOUR! ROOM!)**

_'Oh this is just too funny!'_ Thought Danny as he watched the titans fight off the blue magician, who he now knew as Mumbo Jumbo.

_'What's up with Cyborg and that battery pack?_ After watching the titans fight for a few more minutes he sees Cyborg's battery cut off as he falls down a hole in the bottom of a garbage truck driven off by Mumbo.

_'The Titans didn't even notice him screaming as his charge cut off. Better go see if the idiot needs any help _again_. Stupid little heroes'_

Danny jumps down the hole to find Cyborg gone and himself surrounded by a massive group of robots both big and small.

_'Reminds me of that time I visited those Chromaton and Tecmapath lytlings at the cross orphanage between the mountains of the Ferrous Palisades and the desert of the Silicate Sands.'_

**_'Please come with us, mortal.'_** Chirped one of the smaller robots in a language of beeps, clicks, and servo groans.

**_'As if he can understand us.'_**Said a larger robot with an insulting tone to its chirps

**_'As you wish. Might I ask who you are taking me to?_**_'_ I responded to the first robot, making the clicking and beeping sounds with my mouth and using a small servo given to me by the leaders of the Chromatons and Tecmapaths so I could more easily speak to them. The robots skittered back in surprise at hearing my correctly speak their language.

**_'You . . . You can understand us?_**_'_ The first two robots asked as the rest chattered back and forth saying that I could understand them. I smiled at the amazed tone in their chirps and the higher sounds from their servo groans.

**_'Yes I can. Now, as you were directing?_**_'_ I said. The robots directed me down a large tunnel with wires popping in and out of the walls at random intervals. The robots asked me how I knew their language. I figured that they wouldn't be able to tell anyone else so I told them almost everything. It felt amazing to get tell someone else about my life and the robots were ecstatic to hear that there were others of their kind, or at least like them.

After a long and slow walk we arrived in a room with Cyborg strapped down to a table asleep. He suddenly wakes up screaming and a humanoid form walked over to him.

"You were only dreaming, that will be changed once I remove your biological parts." I step foreword but before I can do anything a glowing white light comes from the inner left breast pocket. It's a call from Clockwork.

I pull it out and walk around a corner so the light doesn't catch anyone's attention. I click it open and a brilliantly pulsating white light glows from the clock face. My eyes glow softly pulsating in tandem with the fob watch.

**_'Do nothing, my son. Allow time to pass as it shall. You're involvement will not be needed until the change is complete.'_**

**_'But he-'_**

**_'All shall be fine my boy, all shall be fine.'_**

**_'As you wish, father.'_**

I snap the hunter-case fob watch closed and stuffed it back into the specialized pocket. As I walk out from the alcove I found I saw the humanoid look directly at me.

**_'I know you're there. I also know all about you.'_**

**_'Then know that if you tell anyone I will come down upon you with the force of a collapsing class O star._**_'_ I growl out with long and deep servo groans, sharp clicks, and pings as ominous as a ping on a submarine.

'I understand. I will keep your secret for you, my children have petitioned me to do as such. We all also petition you to allow us a short visit with these Chromatons and Tecmapaths.'

**_'I will allow a short visit with my people.'_**

**_'Thank you. There are two more things though.'_**

**_'And that is?'_**

**_'May I call you my friend?'_**

**_'Only if I you will allow have the same honor. And what I your other request?'_**

**_'Will you also assist me, my children, and my new friend Cyborg to escape my self imposed prison?'_**

**_'Anything for a friend.'_**

**_'My name is Fixit'_**

I teleport off to the entrance and form a set of stairs of scrap metal with ice holding it together. I back into a dark corner as the robots, Cyborg, and my new friend Fixit come into the room and use the stairs.

I teleport to another dark alcove above ground and take pride as my new friends come into the light for the first time in decades. As the robots walk away I see a lemur-sized robot, that looked to be a heterogeneous crossbreed of a Chromaton and a Tecmapath, being bullied by a few homogeneous Tecmapath like robots, a Chromopath. I step in to intervene.

**_'What are you doing over here?'_**

**_'N-n-nothing. Nothing is happening Benevolent One.'_**

**_'Little one, what is your name.'_**

**_'T1T ^U^^'_**

**_'Well, T1T ^U^^, come with me.'_**

**_'Why would you want me, I'm nothing. I'm built from the spare parts of beings made from spare parts.'_**

**_'Because you remind me of a Chromopath, A hybrid of the Chromoton and Techmapath races, a being from where the outer scrublands of the desert of the Silicate Sands fill the valleys of the foothills of the mountains of the Ferrous Palisades. They are beings comprised of the advanced intelligence of the Tecmapaths and the extreme strength and speed of the Chromatons. They are a perfect example of the Greek ideal of a sound mind and a sound body. They are the strongest of the strong and the wisest of the wise.'_**

**_'Wow. Do you really think that I'm like that.'_**

**_'Maybe not yet youngling, But you definitely have all the potential.'_**

**_'Thank you sir, I would definitely like to come with you'_**

**_'Hop in'_** I pull open a small pocket in my coat. T1T ^U^^ looks at it questioningly.

**_'Its one of the bigger-on-the-inside pockets.'_**

**_'Oh. Okay then._**

**(I'm really glad that worked.)**

After little TIT ^1U^^ hopped into my pocket I teleported back to my lab to drop him off.

**_'Stay right here ill be back in a few minutes.'_**

**_'Okay.'_**

I change back to my human form and show him what I look like so he knows what to expect when I come back down. After he becomes accustomed to the difference I teleport back to the alley so as not to cause too much suspicion. I walk out of the alley and down to my shop. I walk in and greet Damon at the counter; he's busy helping a customer so I just walk past him without a greeting and get the same back. Once I am back downstairs I pick up TIT ^1U^^ and carry him on my hip into the lab and clear a space on the center table.

**_'Well TIT ^1U^^, can I call you Titan, how would you like me to fix you up.'_**

**_'Yes please sir. My joints are difficult to use.'_**

**_'Okay, this might not be fun at first. But I assure you that your repairs will be worth it. I'm going to upload you onto one of my old AI prototypes, Jumbo XVI. You alright with that?'_**

**_'Yes, it is fine with me. Thank you so much.'_**

**_'Here we go.'_**

I plug a cord from Jumbo into Titan and wait. After a few minutes I see Jumbo start moving. Its four spider-like legs twitch back and forth. Its upper body rotates side to side while its head starts looking around. Its two graspers start flexing about as well. I see him attempting to stand up so I pick him up by his waist and set him down so he was standing. I hear him attempting to speak but he can only groan his servos. I hand him a special clicker I made for communicating back when I was still working on making an AI for Vlad's home security system. After a few more minutes he suddenly stands up and starts walking about.

**_'It would seem that you found the navigation programming.'_**

**_'Yes. It was very kind of you to leave this information here for me.'_**

**_'Yeah. Jumbos X through XVI are the usual midways when I work on an AI's body.'_**

**_'I can see why, it is very enjoyable to use this body. Is there any way I can assist you in rebuilding my original body?'_**

**_'Sure. BUTLER and MAID usually would like to help me when u was working.'_**

**_'Who are they?'_**

**_'BUTLER was Vlad's security system and MAID was, well, the maid. Butler always loved Jumbo XII and MAID preferred the daintier Jumbo XV. Their over on the shelf behind you.'_**

Titan looks over at the shelf and I see the bimetal strips for emotions curl indicating infatuation when he sees the body for Jumbo XV. She has a body like a knee length dress with a small but visible bosom. Coming from beneath were long thin legs that divided to a pair of feet that divided into a long and sharp prongs, two medium and one long, the later of which pointing foreword. She has dainty arms with small but more advanced finger and thumb graspers, instead of the basic two-part claw common on most of the Jumbo generations. Her head is large with large eyes a small nose and mouth. She comes with a pair of wing like appendages on her back to act as solar panels as well as completing the pixie-like image intended for Jumbo XV.

**_'Like what you see?'_**

**_'Erm . . . Y-yes.'_**

**_'Would you like a playmate?'_**

**_'Yes please, she is very pretty.'_**

**_'Here, let me download NURSE. The two of you will get along perfectly.'_**

I download NURSE from my computer into Jumbo XV and set her down with Titan. The two instantly get along. They start playing around the lab. I open up a holographic screen to search through my lists of designs. After scrolling through them for a minute I find my collection of Jumbo XVI design alterations. I spread the designs around me in two ten-foot long screens separated by four feet with a slight curve with the center being eight feet apart. I spread the designs across the screen in front of me. Once the screen Is filled with the designs necessary I begin to duplicate the pieces to use on TIT ^1U^^'s new body, sliding them to the side with a quick swipe which launches them across to the screen behind me. Just before I turn around to the other screen a flying Titan in a Jumbo XVI suit hits me in the face.

**_'Whoa there Titan, you don't want to mess with me while I'm working on your new body. Why don't you ask NURSE to show you around the home.'_**

**_'Come with me Titan'_** says NURSE, her voice sounding like twinkling bells, panpipes, and a soft whistle. It set me back a month just to get that right, although the girls at the palisades and sands seemed very happy when I sent them the vocal update, and the men as well.

I begin to work on Titans new body. CARBON, the system AI, assisted by slightly changing the designs to fit the rest. After fifteen minutes of assembling I have the finished product. A robot about two and a half feet tall with a body similar to Jumbo XVI but much more advanced than the old model with a series of curves as hip, waist, neck, shoulder, and wrist joints with two spider-like feet with a large and a small point coming off of the ankles forming a two part and claw like foot. The hands were still claw like graspers but stronger and more prehensile and an adaptation allowing the larger upper claw half to separate into a full hand of four fingers with the smaller joint curling into a prehensile thumb. The head was large and shaped very much like a praying mantis sans the jaw with large. There were a series of colored circles within circles with straight lines bisecting them at any angle. His chest piece had a silver plaque stating TIT ^1U^^ in golden characters. He had a dark grey and gunmetal blue color scheme and blue eyes. Although he looks much like Jumbo XVI his body is now much more streamlined and lithe.

I stand up Titan on the middle table and walked out of the door to go and get Titan and NURSE and what do I find but the both of them sitting on my couch holding hands, and sharing on a special subwave network I developed for them to be able to communicate thoughts and emotions on a more private and personal level. I could tell by the way the bimetal strips on the both of them were curling they were both deeply infatuated.

_'It would be a shame to have to separate them. Perhaps I should go back and . . . yes, that is perfect.'_

I leave the adorable little robot couple to their thoughts and quietly head back to my workshop and get to work.

Am hour later I step back and wipe the sweat from my brow and admire my handiwork. I redesigned Jumbo XV for NURSE so I wouldn't have to break up the little couple. I didn't do much to the outside of her body except for some aesthetic changes in color and adding a system that releases excess energy as a soft glow emanating from her entire body as well as making her wing solar panels longer and fully collapsible as well as making them usable for actual flight by adding a series of magnetic repulsors at the tips of the wings, base of her feet, and her palms. Her color scheme was now pale 'skin' with black hair, a pale pink 'dress' with a green vine design curling about the hem and climbing up the sides to curl and climb about her bust with small pale flowers in pale shades of purple, red, blue, orange, pink, and yellow. Her feet and hands now had softer tips to them instead of the sharp points on the original model. I stand NURSE's new body next to Titans and covered both with the clothes I use when I want to feel dramatic.

I open the door and call out to the two AI's on my couch.

**_'TIT ^1U^^, NURSE, come in here you lovebirds.'_**

**_'Coming!' _**Two flustered voices call, not even denying that they were lovebirds.

The two robots rush in and stop at my feet waiting for me to pick them up and put them on the table.

**_'Why are their two objects?'_**

**_'You will see, my little friends.'_**

I uncover the first object revealing Titans new body. The both of them gasp and I see NURSE grab Titans hand. I smile as I plug Jumbo into Titan. A minute later I see Jumbo lock up and Titan start twitching. After a minute he started walking around and getting accustomed to his new, superior body. I hold out a mirror and watch as Titan admires his new body and paintjob while NURSE walks around admiring him as well. She looked a bit sad but I knew that would change soon.

**_'Goodbye T1T ^1U^^. I hope we cam see each other again.'_**

**_'No worries little one. If you would please look this way.'_**

I lift the other cloth with a flourish and reveal her new body to the both of them. NURSE looks up at me and hugs my arm in joy.

**_'May I have the honor?'_**

**_'Please!'_**

I plug NURSE into her new body and watch as Titan waits right by her side. After a minute her hands start twitching, along with her head. It takes her a lot less time to take control seeing as she was used to the general operating system of this adapted Jumbo XV. She begins to look at herself from her new perspective. She admires the way her hand looks and flexes. She looks down toward her bust and notices the vines curling to form what appears to be abstract lettering writing out what appears to be the word Vanadium, the element to the right of Titanium on the periodic table and named for the Scandinavian goddess of love and beauty, Vanadis.

**_'Vanadium, a fitting name for one such as yourself.'_** Says Titan, his decorations blushing a soft pink.

**_'Please, Titan, call me Vanadis.'_**

**_'Okay, Vanadis'_**

**_'Go on lovebirds, scat.'_** I shoo them out as I leave as well, CARBON shutting the lights off as we leave.

All of a sudden I hear a knocking at the front door.

**(Those would have been terrible last words.)**

I open the door to see Damon, Tiara, and an unknown woman in glasses who seems to be forty years of age. I walk out and close the door behind me. The second the door closes Archimedes flaps his way over to land on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Daniel Masters?" Asks the woman.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I am the head of science at Jump High. We had a professor set up to do a presentation on robotics and Artificial Intelligence but then Professor Sato had to leave for England because of a family matter. She said that you could fill in for her."

"When is this demonstration?"

"Three days. I'm sorry that it is all so sudden. But we are willing to pay you-"

"No need to pay me Miss . . ."

"MacMichaels. Joann MacMichaels."

"Well Joann I run a very profitable business and I would be doing my old professor a favor, not to mention I love to help inspire the youth of today."

"Thank you so much sir."

"Call me Danny. Would you like to meet two of my friends? I just finished their new bodies."

"Umm, sure?"

I pull out the special servomotor once again and open the door and call down to Titan and Vanadis.

**_'Titan! Vanadis! Stop making out and come up here and meet some people!'_**

**_'Coming Danny! Respond Vanadis and Titan simultaneously._**

I turn back to the normal humans to see them staring at me questioningly.

"What was that?" All three ask at the same time.

"I'm still teaching Titan English so we still have to communicate this way."

"You invented a language for them?" Joann asks.

"No, they invented it themselves"

As I was about to respond I hear the door behind me creak open and I turn to watch as Titan ad Vanadis walk out shyly. Vanadis looks up and waves shyly at the small gathering of people.

"Oh my gosh she is so cute!" Cries Tiara as she picks Vanadis up and hugs her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. How did you do this? I didn't think that this was possible. What else do you have, if you don't mind me asking?" Questions Joann

"Well there's Jumbo I through XVI. Butler and Maid, the AI's I made for my father to help run and protect his home, as well as CARBON the security AI for the store. Titan is in a redesigned Jumbo XVI and Vanadis is in a redesigned Jumbo XV.

The small crowd is silent and Tiara starts carrying Vanadis in her left arm while petting her head with her right hand. While Joann is trying to form a coherent sentence I see Titan trying to climb um on the counter but he is failing miserably.

"Oi, CARBON, could you give Titan a lift up?"

"Of course sir." CARBON says in a British accent, which emanates from the entire store.

All of a sudden the floor beneath Titan lifts up to be level with the counter and Titan walks off onto the counter.

**_'What is happening Danny who are these people?'_** Asks Titan

**_'The young ones are two of my six employees and the older one if a teacher. I owe an old friend a favor and now I plan to teach a bit about AI's like you and Vanadis, with your permission of course.'_**

**_'It is fine with me.'_**

**_'And with me as well.'_** Says Vanadis, who seems to be very comfortable in the arms of Tiara.

The rest of the audience is looking confused by now at the previously unknown language.

"CARBON, could you translate for everyone else please?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

"So how long will this demonstration be? And for Who?" I ask Joann

"Just a few hours. And its for all the advanced robotics students as well as a few major companies."

"And those would be?"

"Anybots, Boston Dynamics, Festo, White Box Robotics, Perrone Robotics, Wayne Enterprises, DALV Corporations, and Cyberdyne Incorporated***."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Daniel"

"Call me Danny"

**And Scene!**

**fades to black**

**'Ello all. *fancy bow***

**So how did you like this installment of To Raze and Raise? Aren't T1T ^1U^^ and Vanadium adorable? I had no idea the names would work out, i just chose a cool metal name. And how do you like the 'Elemental Lands' I made up? I love them.**

***Arcem Fantasma: Citadel of the Phantom in Latin**

**** He made friends with most of his old enimies  
**

*****This is a real robotics company in Japan  
**

**Review Responses:**

**lunalovegood0628: Thanks so much, and I am feeling a bit better. Depends on the Doctor and occasionally the Companion. For the Ninth it was the two-part episode of The Empty Child and The Doctor Dances. For the Tenth and Rose it was The Christmas Invasion, with Martha it was The Shakespeare Code, Donna's was Silence In The Library and Forest Of The Dead. For the Eleventh it's a tie between A Good Man Goes To War and Dinosaurs In Space. By the way, what do we do about the things that aren't kestrels?**

**zoeshade: It might be a while, unless I get a good idea all of a sudden.**

**Jeanette9a: Thanks for worrying; I'm feeling a bit better like I told luna.**

**Lk6lu: It has been noted. You're in the lead.**

**Thank you to all others Who reviewed. *throws tiny boxes that poof into various treets and sweets***


	4. The Interrogation That Never Happened

**Hi! Its me again. Sorry if this is a bit bad but after I uploaded the last chapter I was a complete brain shutdown and wasted a full day of typing. Yeah I'm a bit of an idiot, at least I got this chapter done, and I have decided to stop doing 'chapter parts' so now it will be one chapter after another that may or may not cover a single chapter. Also, I still have to get this out of my system; D'AWWW CUTE LITTLE ROBOT LOVERS! Sorry, it's just so damn cute. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if you're just asking a question I love it when I get a review, it makes me want to continue writing, I'm constantly bombarded by thoughts of 'your story sucks' etc. so if you ever have anything you don't understand, just review and ask. Also, I need a better summary. Any ideas accepted. Please help me!**

**Avanti and Allons-y**

* * *

**The Interrogation that never happened  
**

**Or  
**

**Yer a wizard, Danny**

* * *

**("But something is happening Doctor.)**

**(Unknown POV)**

'_Hmm, quaint.'_ Thought an unknown entity as he observed the room of the Dark Titan Raven Roth.

'_She reminds me a great deal of that other girl. Although she has a much more pivotal future ahead of her.'_ The unknown entity began to admire the vast collection of books she had amassed over the years, when suddenly a loud cawing arose from the bedside table, followed closely by a grumbling sound and a loud bang. She was awake. The entity looked over his shoulder and then turned back to his perusing of her bookshelf.

Raven stands up and stretches like a cat, her exposed muscles pulling taunt beneath her pale skin. She suddenly looks towards the unknown entity for a minute as he uncaringly continues to look through her books. A minute later she shrugs, seemingly having not seen anything out of order by her bookshelf. She walks over to her chest of drawers and begins to pick out one of her leotard-and-cloak combinations when she suddenly places them back and pulls out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She begins mumbling incoherently as she walks to her in suite bathroom. A minute later the sound of running water starts up and a pair of loose boy shorts and a light tank top are launched out of the open door.

'_I suppose that is my cue to leave.'_ He chuckles as a portal forms behind him. He floats backward into the blue portal and disappears. A few moments later a thoroughly soaked Raven appears at the door, naked as the day she was born. She looks about for a second or so and rushes back to her warm shower once the cold air gets to her.

**(The master is part of a greater design.)**

**(Raven's POV)**

"I can't believe that I forgot to tell Danny how to contact me. Although this does give me a good excuse to go visit him." Raven says, blushing at the last sentence.

She finishes drying her hair and pulls on the shorts and tee shirt she brought with her and starts brushing her hair. A few minutes later she is finished and starts to leave, but just as she reaches the door to the underground drive robin stops her.

"And where are you going? You went out just yesterday."

"I forgot to do something. Can I go now? I don't want to be late."

"To check in on a book I ordered and visit a friend."

"What, I didn't know you had other friends."

"Well I do and I don't wish to be late."

"Fine, you can go." Robin stalks off to his room, probably to sulk or obsess about something as usual.

**(Because a shadow is falling over creation.)**

**(Raven's POV)**

After another two hours of trying to find my way around town I finally set eyes on Turn The Page. I walk in as a small chime announces my arrival. I look around and see a few teenagers doing a report in the lower lounge area.

And then I set eyes on him. He was helping the teens with their assignment. He looks amazing in his black jeans and tight white long-sleeve shirt, not tight enough to be uncomfortable, but just tight enough to show off his delicious muscles. All of a sudden he looks up and sees me. He smiles and I can feel my heart melting. He puts his hands into his pocket and rushes over to me. I step aside so I don't get in the way of any other customers trying to get in. As he walks over I notice the music playing on the hidden speakers throughout the store.

_This thing, called love, I just, can't handle it_

_This thing, called love, I must, get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

'_I . . . I'm not in love, am I?'_ I think as he finally gets to me.

"Why hello again. I didn't expect you back so soon." He says, smiling at me brilliantly.

"I . . . I'm sorry, I can come back later if you want." I quietly mumble.

"No no no, its fine. I just got your book copied last night"

"Really, that fast?"

"He's a fast worker and I pride my self on my customer service"

"Really? Customer service must be important to you."

"Well . . . That, and I cant refuse a pretty face like yours. Now let me get your book for you." With that he slid over the counter to get my book.

'_Holy crap I cant believe he said that! I must be blushing hard enough to give off light!'_

'_That you are, my little raven'_

'_Archimedes, hello. I also came to speak with you; I would like to know more about you and Danny.'_

'_It would be nice to have someone other than Elder Daniel to speak with, but you should finish with him first, I do believe he has just figured out that he doesn't have your book up here.'_

"I'm sorry but could you wait a minute, I don't have your book up here. Allow me to send my 'kid' Titan for it."

"Titan? Like the Titans?"

"No, like Titanium, that is his full name."

"Oh, so he is your son? I didn't know you were betrothed."

"I'm not, he's more of an adoptee. The little guy used to be with a friend of mine but he decided that he would rather be with me than get bullied at his old home. Excuse me for a moment."

He walks over to the door at the back wall and opens it a bit, I can see a dark stairwell behind it. He leans his head into the stairwell a bit and yells down it.

"Vanadis! Tell your lovebird to go and grab a book for me!"

"Which book? There's thousands! And we're not lovebirds!" A silky, wind chime like voice called up.

"Vanadis?"

"The other 'kid' staying with me at the moment. She and titan have been really hitting it off"

"Oh. Well that's god for them."

Suddenly a scuttling sound reaches my ears, and Danny's as well. He looks down and reaches out. He pulls up my new book. He hands it over to me.

"Here it is, 'Ledged of the book of Scath', That is the book, correct?"

"Yes, thank you."

'Your very welcome, milady."

Suddenly he looks down as a clicking, beeping, and groaning sound starts up. He nods and looks over to me.

"Titan was wondering if he could meet you, Rachael."

"Uh, its fine with me."

Danny reaches his right hand over t the computer and types something so fast I can barely distinguish the sound oh one key from the next. Suddenly I hear the sound of a piston hissing and a second later a small android rises off of the floor on a plate with a piston beneath it. It begins making that sound I heard a minute ago and I realize something.

'So THIS is Titan, I wonder who Vanadis is?'

The android, titan, makes that sound again and I realize he must be talking to me, or trying to at least. Danny notices I cant understand him and calls down the stairwell again.

"Vanadis! Come up here and translate for your boyfriend please!"

"Fine, and we're not together!"

"I didn't say you were."

The door opens and a two-foot tall android with a pixie-like frame flies up onto the counter.

"Hello there, my name is Vanadis." She says politely with a shy wave.

Titan pipes up with a series of sounds in that strange language of his.

"And he's titan, but you probably knew that."

"So these are your 'kids'?"

"Yep. Rachael, I would like to formally introduce you to T1T ^1U^^ and Vanadium."

"So you built them?"

"Yes and no. I customized the bodies from a Jumbo XVI and a Jumbo XV respectively, Titan in the XVI and Vanadis in the XV. Her name used to be NURSE but she changed it with her body. I made her to assist with my father and mother for when he is older. Her main program is currently dormant within the MAID program I made for them. I downloaded a segment of one of her personalities as a playmate for Titan but decided that she should stay."

"And are you always so open with what seems to be important trade secrets?"

"I am an excellent judge of character. Say goodbye Titan, Vanadis."

Vanadis waves shyly and Titan makes that weird clicking and groaning sound again.

"Well thank you for the book. How much will it cost?"

"Just twelve dollars. It is an old book but luckily he already had two copies so he gave me this one, he even said that he would enjoy getting to copy it again."

"Thank you again." As I hand over the money our hands meet. It's like an electric shock passes through my entire body, heating it up as it passes through. I walk over to the mezzanine lounge and sit down to read. After a few minutes of reading Archimedes flaps over and alights on the backrest of the incredibly comfortable chair, and begins to preen. After a few minutes of this I finally start the conversation.

'_So what all do you know about Danny'_

'_Even I don't know everything about him. Only Two beings know it all, one of which is him and the other is his father, the powerful being to whom I owe a favor.'_

'_He mentioned his father earlier.'_

'_One of the three fathers, most likely.'_

'_Three?'_

'_Yes, three, a biological father, an adoptive father, and the man he truly considers to be his father. And it is the same with his mothers'_

'_This powerful being, what is he like?'_

'_Well, the only man near as powerful is Danny himself. I am not allowed to tell very much but know this, he is ancient, he is smart, and he is powerful, and there is almost nothing he doesn't know.'_

'_Wait, so he-'_

'_Most likely, yes'_

I look down into the rest of the store and see Danny leaning back at the counter. He looks around and picks up a small puck-like stone and a small bottle of what looks like oil. He reaches underneath the counter and pulls out his swords. He then lays them on the counter and splashes a small amount of oil on the stone and starts sliding the stone down the sword edge, sharpening it.

'_Ah yes, the swords. They are one of his most prized possessions.'_

'_Why are they so important to him?'_

'_They were a gift to him from a very important person a long time ago.'_

'_Who are they from?'_

'_He probably wont like me telling you this . . . but it was a gift from Julius, Julius Caesar._

'_Do you mean the Julius Caesar?'_

'_Yes. The Emperor. They were a gift for his service as Legatus Legionis to the army of Rome. He fought as a gladiator for a decade before he joined the militia and worked his way up. The day he was made Legatus Legionis was the day the Gallic war started in 59 B.C.E. That was the day I first met him, Odin was curious about him and sent me over.'_

'_Oh. So how old is he then?'_

'_I wont tell you that, but I will tell you that it has three digits.'_

'_When was he born?'_

'_Somewhere around 1998'_

'_WHAT?'_

'_Spoilers, dear. I have already told you too much as it is._

'_But-'_

'_All in due time, child' _Says a new voice, sounding like a kindly old man, but as strong as a man in the prime of his life. The voice itself conveyed an unimaginable power.

Archimedes jumps back at the sound of the voice intruding on our conversation. He flees towards the gothic section as fast as he can indoors. I look up and see Danny looking about.

'_Who are you?'_

Silence meets my metaphorical ears. I curse silently and slouch back into the chair. After a few minutes of listening I slowly look down and start reading the book. After what feels like an hour and a half I close my new book and go down to order something to eat and drink. It's Danny who takes my order.

"And what can I do for you now ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you had any tea, and maybe a muffin?"

"Certainly. Any preferences?"

"Earl Grey and a chocolate chip muffin?"

He pulls out a fresh Chocolate chip muffin and places it on a small plate.

"The tea is downstairs. As a matter of fact I was just about to get some for myself."

He goes downstairs and returns five minutes later with a mug and what appears to be a laboratory beaker of tea. He hands me the warm mug and rubs the back of his neck, blushing.

"Yeah . . . I was out of mugs. I only really have one down there. I never really have much company over."

"Why didn't you just get a mug from up here?" He looks as if he has had a sudden epiphany.

"I never really though of that. I just got so used to giving Father the mug and grabbing a clean beaker for myself. Old habits I suppose."

"I suppose. So how much do I owe you?"

"Just three dollars for the lot of it." He says with a blinding smile.

I hand over the money with a small smile. I return upstairs and continue to read my book, after what feels like a half hour I look up again to see that Danny is no where to be found. I walk downstairs to look for him but I can't seem to find him anywhere. As I'm looking around I notice a clock on the wall behind the counter.

'_Wow, its six already? I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. I guess I had better get back to the tower.'_

I walk over to the door but just as I reach it Danny suddenly walks through carrying several bags of groceries. He backs up and stands to the side to let me through.

"Excuse me, and please come again."

"I think I just might."

**(Something vast is stirring in the dark.)**

**(Raven's POV)**

After wandering about for an hour I finally make it back to Titans Tower. I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and fall backwards onto the bed with my book in hand.

'_It was nice to talk with Archimedes again so soon, I just wish that he could have told me more, and who was that other voice? Oh well, I suppose ill find out later. I still can't believe what Archimedes said about Danny . . . DANNY! I still need to tell the team about what I found out!'_

I quickly jump up and out of bed but stop only for a few minutes to change out of my civvies, just because its important doesn't mean I cant be comfortable. After changing I rush to the living room, book still in hand. Once there I rush up to the computer and press the button to call the Titans to the living room. After a few minutes of impatient waiting they finally converge on the room.

"What's happening?" Asks robin once BeastBoy finally runs in.

"I have something important to tell you, all of you."

"What's up Rae? I've never seen you like this." Says a confused Cyborg.

"You know how I've been going into town the last two days?"

"Yeah, so?" Says BeastBoy

"Well I was visiting a relatively new bookstore called 'Turn The Page'."

"And?" Asks Robin

"Well the owner, Danny, has a pet raptor-"

"HE HAS A DINOSAUR?!" interrupts BeastBoy

"No, It's a bird raptor, not a dinosaur raptor, idiot" BeastBoy looks indignant and is about to interrupt again but I just steamroll over his indignant 'Hey!' and continue with my story.

"Anyway, this birds name is Archimedes-"

"What's so important about a bird?" This time it's Robin who interjects.

"I was getting to that. Well this bird, it could talk, not vocally, but with its mind. It was telepathic. It was telling me about Danny, who apparently is not who he seems. He called him 'Elder Danny' and said that he was much older than he seems. He wouldn't give me a number but he did say that his age had three digits, as in he could be anywhere from one-hundred to nine-hundred-ninety-nine. But that's not all; remember those swords of his apparently he did get them from a friend in Italy, in 59 B.C.E. from Julius Caesar for being Legatus Legionis during the Gallic War."

"I knew something wasn't right with him!" Yells Robin

"Yes, he did seem very strange." Says Starfire

"We need to get him in here for interrogation!" Yells Robin, he sure does love interrogations.

"Yeah!" Agrees BeastBoy.

"Wait, Wait! Remember what happened last time we brought him in!" Yells Cyborg, only to realize that he and Raven were the only remaining people in the room.

"Might as well follow them to keep them out of too much trouble." I suggest.

"Yeah, might as well."

**(The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding.)**

**(Raven's POV)**

Cyborg and I finally manage to catch up with the team as Robin finishes picking the lock on the front door. We all slowly walk into the store. BeastBoy turns into a small green mouse and scampers over to the counter to get a look behind it, Starfire floats up to the mezzanine to look around, Cyborg shrugs and turns the computer on the counter around and attempts to hack it, Robin wanders down to the lower sitting area, and I stand it the door, wishing that Robin would be a little less emotional and think it through for once. Suddenly Robin calls out softly to us from the back.

"Titans, come here, I found something."

We rush over to him and look around. Robin points down at something and we all look down to see Danny. He's asleep on a large beanbag chair, but that's not all. He also has a sleeping Archimedes perched on his shoulder, cuddling into his head. I look down a bit more and see his two AI's resting at his feet, holding hands with Titan's circles and lines and Vanadis' flowers and vines glowing and pulsating softly while changing colors slowly.

'_That is so cute, I wish I could be down there with him.'_

'_WAIT, WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!'_

Suddenly Archimedes twitches in his sleep and looks up with one eye open.

'Did you have to think so loud, Raven? You woke me up from a wondrous dream.'

The team gasps at the voice in their head an look at Archimedes. The gasp was apparently louder than expected and woke Danny. There is a small flash of light at his left hip and right thigh, all of a sudden he is standing in front of us with a small shotgun in his right hand and it was pointed at us. We back up as he walks foreword, a cold and calculating look on his face. All of a sudden Archimedes flaps onto his shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, attempting to calm him down. Titan runs over and clamps onto his leg, making a questioning sound in that strange language of his. Vanadis flies over and wraps her arms around his left arm.

"Danny, What is happening? Who are these people?"

Suddenly his face seems confused and he looks over at Archimedes, down to Titan, and finally he looks at Vanadis.

"Well, guys, these are the Titans. They're the town local attempts at heroes, with emphasis on 'attempts', although what they're doing in my store at night and after I locked the door, I don't know."

"We came to talk to you and your bird. We know everything Danny, if that is even your real name?"

"What are you-" Danny attempts to respond but is interrupted.

"Are those AI's? Did you make them?" Squeals Cyborg in a most unmanly fashion.

A small smile appears on Danny's face and the shotgun lowers slightly.

"I made both bodies and Vanadis but I guess you could say I adopted Titan."

"That is so cool! How long did it take?"

"Only about an hour each."

"An hour! From scratch?"

"No, they were readapted from some training bodies I made for mine and my fathers AI's"

"What!"

"If I tell you will the lot of you leave?" He sighed.

"We still have other questions." Stated Robin.

"Fine." Agreed Danny.

"Good."

"Paulo batstardi" Danny mumbled.

"What was that." Questioned Robin.

"Nothing, just a little something I learned in Italy. Now what are your questions?"

"Tell me about your AI's!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Fine. I made BUTLER and MAID for my father, CARBON is my home AI, say hello CARBON." Suddenly a posh British voice pipes up.

"Hello all." CARBON says.

"I adopted Titan from a friend of yours, Fixit, unfortunately he still has yet to learn English. Vanadis is a part of MAID who is called NURSE. She and Titan are dating." Says Danny, the complement about their love-life meant as an aside.

"The bird said your old, as in triple digit old, and yet you managed to spend time over two thousand years before in Rome? How?" Questions Robin.

"How do you think? Time travel. How would you go back a few thousand years?"

"Well yes, but how. How do you travel through time?"

"My father, well, one of the three. Dad, Father and Clockwork. It's the latter that does the time travel."

"Why do you time travel?"

"It depends. I am the Timekeepers Apprentice. My job is to protect the timelines of the mother universe, this one, and all other universes and orthogonal dimensions. I do little things and big things, good and bad. I once suggested the book 'The Radioactive Boy Scout' to a young Taylor Wilson. I once killed a man who was never meant to be born. I whispered ideas into the mind of Roosevelt and Churchill. And I started the Great Fires of both Rome and London."

"So you're a murderer with a conscience?" Snarled Robin.

"No, I'm an old man who does what he can for the good of the people." Responds Danny with a sad look in his eyes.

"But you've killed people, hundreds of them!" Yells Robin.

"And when the master of time says that an event is out of place, that means that some people might die, and some might be saved."

"So you don't care if a few humans die as long as you dad is happy, right Dan? I'll bet-"

"**GET OUT**!"

I can suddenly feel his emotions. I don't know what robin managed to do but if the strength of these emotions is anything to go by, he might have just angered the most powerful being I have ever met. His anger isn't just rolling off in waves, it feels as it someone opened a portal to the bottom of the proverbial ocean of anger. But for some reason the anger is laced with sadness and immense amounts of guilt.

"but-"

"**I SAID GET OUT!**"

"N-no, w-we wont."

"**YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE THEN!**"

He walks slowly over to us while we're paralyzed by fear. Suddenly the universe itself began to bend around us spinning and spinning, the pressure became immense and slowly became stronger and stronger and just before it became almost unbearable it suddenly stopped and the spinning slowed and then everything was still, absolutely still **(Yeah I went there)**. We were in the living room of Titans Tower. Danny slowly walked over from the shadows he landed in, his eyes glowing a radioluminescent green. He smiles as he pulls out a stick of some sort. He smiles and I see a vicious set of fangs glinting in the light.

"W-w-what are you g-going to do? W-what is t-that?" Stutters BeastBoy

"Oh its just something I got from an old man named Olivander. Bristlecone Pine and Thestral heartstring, ten and three fourths inches, springy. Life, death, and immortality all in one." He says with a tone of reminiscence.

"And what are you going to-"

"**OBLIVIATE!**"

I feel some sort of foreign power seeping into my mind and try to erase my memories. I slam up my mental shield to protect them. I sense the power tearing away at the shields, but they hold. Suddenly we all fall to the floor simultaneously. I hear Danny say something as he teleports away.

"Damn mortals, they really need to learn not to piss off random people, you never know when you might anger a king."

And then I my world slowly turn black as my shields fall.

**(Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil.)**

**(Unknown POV)**

A float there invisibly, watching as the five Titans get up after the Obliviate spell earlier. They slowly sit up, groaning and holding their heads, all except Raven. She sits up quickly and silently, looking around as if she was looking for someone.

'_Ah, so she remembers. How interesting. Another twist in the parade I suppose.'_

She then snaps her head to the side and stares straight at me.

'_That's curious, it would seem that she can still sense me even if I hide myself. I suppose I should try harder.'_

I focus a small bit more and see her slowly turn her head away to look over at her other teammates.

**(And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future and the present and the past.")**

**(Raven's POV)**

"What happened? Why are we on the floor? Why did you call us here?" Asks Robin.

"Yeah man, I was almost asleep." Groans BeastBoy

"Yes friend Raven, why did you request us?" Asks Starfire.

"I . . . Didn't. I must have slipped and hit the call button. I'm sorry."

The three leave to go back to bed, leaving just me and Cyborg.

"For some reason there is a half hour gap in my hard drive, Do you know why?"

"I might. I think it has something to do with the store I visited today, and something about a magic tree house?"

"Magic tree house?"

"Disregard that. I think we might have broke into his store but that's all I got."

"Why would we-"

"I don't know! It might have something to do with a bird named Archimedes."

"Well, its late. I'm going to bed, we can figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay, until tomorrow."

"Goodnight Raven"

"Goodnight."

He walks off leaving me all alone, I stand there for a moment before going to my room as well. Once I get there I change into loose shorts and a large green shirt with a small stylized DP over the heart and a collection of other unknown initials such as TOS, TAC, TWG, TotS, TBO, and TES among others, all stylized differently. I don't know where I got it from but I have had it for as long as I can remember. I sit on my bead trying to remember what had happened that night. I sit there getting more and more worried. Thankfully I got better control over my powers to allow a bit more emotion but not much. Before it could get any worse I reach for the only other thing left from my childhood on Azarath. I reach under my bead and pull out a chest. I open it and inside are a set of . . . Stuffed dolls.

In the chest is a sheet of foam with twelve spaces carved into it, the top four of which are empty. The middle and bottom four are filled although. On the middle there's a white yeti-like creature with a see-through left arm, a blue-skinned man with red eyes, a wisp-like tail instead of legs, a scythe and a grandfather clock in his chest. Next to them is a short, long-haired brunette swathed in black with a pair of katana on her back and a shadow in her hand, next to her is a young pirate with a skeleton bird on his shoulder and a peg leg and arm. The first on the bottom is a tall robot with a Mohawk and a detachable head and a small frog-like green creature, Next is a grey skinned hipster with a beard, a purple overcoat, a grey scarf glasses, and green eyes with a quill in one hand. Then there is a tall, flaming pinkette with black eyes, four arms, Greek dress and breastplate with a small wooden box. And the last is a small green puppy with its pink tongue lolling out, black ears, and a black spiked collar with the stylized DP tag and another, which says 'Cujo' on it. This one is also reversible and turns inside out into a larger, adult version with larger tags and no tongue. I pull out the yeti, the clockwork man, and Cujo and hug them to my chest. Minutes later I feel my eyes getting heavier and I slowly fall asleep.

**("What do you mean?")**

**(Danny's POV)**

'**ARCHIMEDES!**' I call out telepathically as I teleport back to my shop.

'Erm, yes?'

'What did you do!'

'I don't know-'

'You know what, no. You know what I'm talking about abut I know you're not going to be telling me. You're going to Vlad's for the rest of the week.'

'But-'

'And that's final!'

'I'm sorry.'

'Go be sorry with father and mother . . . and Frootloops as well.'

'Please, not the cat!'

'Too bad, now come on, were 'porting to Wisconsin.'

Archimedes flutters sullenly onto my shoulder. We teleport into the home of my adoptive father.

**("This is what we have seen, Doctor.)**

**(Danny's POV)**

Archimedes and I appear in Vlad's front hall. After walking about for a minute or so I accidentally run into someone.

"Hello Jessica, I'm here for mother and father."

"Hello Master Danny, I've missed you so much, it has been too long since I last saw you."

"It's been even longer for me, Jessica, and please call me Danny, theirs no need to call me Master."

"Oh course, Danny. Your mother and father are in the kitchen cooking."

"Thank you Jessica. I do believe that I have a gift for you on me somewhere . . ."

I pull a small, round, grey stone, and a hammer of course, out of a hammerspace I materialize behind me. I hold them out and present them to her.

"Oh . . . Thank you, Danny . . . what a thoughtful gift."

"Remember Christmas, 2019."

"Yes . . . OH! Thank you !"

"You're welcome."

She walks off with the rainbow geode made. I continue walking towards the kitchen and walk in to find Vlad and his wife Veralidaine, or Daine as she prefers, drinking tea and eating salads made fro the flowers of the Royal Empress Trees I secretly planted across the property five years ago. I sneak up behind them and prepare to scare them when suddenly.

"BOO!" A voice shouts from behind me.

"GAHH!" I scream, in a very manly fashion.

Vlad and Daine are rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. I stand up and brush myself off as a clone of Vlad is reabsorbed into him. I walk over and sit down across from their seats and steal a bit of salad from them both. A minute later they find their seats again and wipe the tears fro their eyes, still chuckling a bit.

"I still love that I can manage to spook you Daniel, King of the Ghost Zone as well as lord of the Phobos. Panphobia himself!"

Daine still can't form coherent sentences so she just laughs a bit more.

"Yes, yes. Poke fun at me for dropping my façade around family. I suppose I just wont give you my gifts then. Harrumph."

Daine and Vlad perk up at this.

"We're sorry Danny, please accept my apologies."

"Hmm . . . Fine. A few thirty-one thousand and eight-hundred year old seeds for Silene Stenophylla, and for Daine, A hand-made space diamond."

I set down a small bag of seeds in front of Vlad and a small, grape sized, multi faceted diamond sphere.

"I must go add these to my collection, Thank you Daniel."

Vlad rushes off to the backyard garden shed to put the seeds in the temperature controlled seed protector. Daine slowly picks up the diamond and turns it in her hand. The gem catches and magnifies the light causing a magnificent effect.

"Danny, I don't think I've ever seen a gem this beautiful before. What do you mean about hand made?"

"I put the necessary amount of carbon into an asteroid and launched it around a neutron star a few million years back and then caught it again a few years back. I even cut it myself. I hope you like it."

"I do, its beautiful. I'm going to go put this on my bedside table."

She leaves and I walk out to the garden shed to speak with Vlad. As I arrive there I see him watering the various ancient plants I brought back for him. I knock on the door and he stands up and open the door.

"So, father. I was wondering if Archimedes could stay here for the rest of the week?"

"Of course, little badger, but may I ask why?"

"He decided it would be a good idea to tell a few secret to a idiotic, hot-headed Titan."

"Ahh, I see. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, about what you asked me last month. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wish to be with Daine for the rest of our lives, permanently."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were sure."

"Thank you, Daniel. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Your welcome, father."

**(The darkness heralds only one thing: the end of time itself. ")**

**And Scene**

***fades to black***

**I'm so sorry for updating late. Also, I have decided to do a little some of the week bit. It may have nothing to do with the story but whatever. This week is "Scalliwag" by "Gaelic Storm"**

**Review responses:**

**Demonata1-04: Doctor who quotes are certainly the best.**

**zoeshade: Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I'm a major geek and a genius going to a rural school in the bible belt so its difficult to find people who understand me and this is the second best option.**

**jeanette9a: Thanks. Hint, tiny bowler hats *wink***

**lunalovegood0628: 'Tis fine, I feel like that most of the time. Luckily my father is a major whovian and my sis loves Tennant and Smith and my mother is beginning to like it. Weeping Angles?! *stare* **

**nico dragonrider: Its nice to see how much you like my story so far.**

"**Bye! *dissolves into a pile of space diamonds and gold with a tiny bowler hat on top*"**


	5. The almost reveal

**YO! I'm sorry about being late last week. I realized a problem with "Titanium and Vanadiun Combine" his mane i ^ ! U ^^, sorry it didn't come out right. Also sorry about the updating schedule being so off kilter, their might be a longer gap between this and the next post.**

**ROCK ON! \m/**

* * *

The almost Reveal

or

I am so dizzy *vomit*

* * *

**("Have you met the French?)**

**(Danny's thoughts)**

_Breathe in. . ._

_Breathe out. . . _

_Focus. Lighten your mind of what is unimportant, let it all fade away. . ._

_And . . ._

_GO!_

**(My god they know how to party.:)**

**(Third Person POV)**

All of a sudden the perfectly still form of Danny Fenton spun into action, blades of emerald power whirling at unimaginable speeds. Projectiles are launched at him from every angle only to be blocked, dodged, cut, or redirected by the two blades. The projectiles increase in mass and number. Changing from icicles, to spears of ice. From stones, to boulders. From branches, to small trees. From large breezes attempting to undermine his balance, into massive gales. And yet he didn't slow nor even break a sweat. Large slivers of ice and wood litter the floor among the piles of black gravel.

He then decides to pick it up a notch. He begins to move instead of standing in one place. He begins to circle in a counter-clockwise fashion. Unbeknownst to the Frozenites, Loams, and Entites the gales begin to organize themselves. The Mistrals notice and begin to send blasts or air to upset the immature cyclone, but it was too late, the cyclone was forming anyway. The mounds of shrapnel begin to shudder and tip towards the center of the ring. Dust, leaves, and snow begin to swarm around Danny, obscuring his form. Then the larger shards and pebbles in the room begin to follow their smaller brethren. The leaders of the once divided Frozenites, Loams, Entites, and Mistrals all nod at the same time and a thousand new men and women cause the ranks of ethereal beings to swell to twice their original size. SUV sized hunks of stone and ice are launched into the cyclone alongside full-grown trees and clockwise cyclones, all attempting to reach the one man spinning within the cyclone. Many are eroded away be the shrapnel of the cyclone but a few reach into it.

Inside the black, blue and brown cyclone a blur of green is seen in the center completely decimating anything that dares attempt get near him. It may not look like it but he is beginning to tire.

On the outside the four leaders look to each other and not again. The leader of the Mistrals pulls out a whistle and blows upon it as hard a possible in an attempt to be heard over the sound of the cyclone. All around the tiered seats of the ring even more being step forward to stand beside the Yetis, Golems, Dryads, and Fairies. Beings of stone and magma stood tall alongside pale, willowy humanoids wearing pure light as clothing and armor. The Spartans of fire and stone launched blasts of flame and magma into the cyclone to upset the density of the air and destroy the shards of ice and wood. The amazons of light sent disorienting strobes of light into the cyclone to upset the focus of its creator.

From inside of the massive cyclone the green blur is slowing the slow is minimal but it is still slowing. The cyclone of stone and ice and wood is shuddering as blasts of flame and light explode on the outside, pressing the wall of the cyclone.

The six leaders all look to each other and nod again, for the last time. A signal is sent out to all of the fifteen hundred warriors. They all stand down as the cyclone compresses, then it suddenly explodes outward, showering the people with sand, dust, and water. In the center of what was once a massive cyclone kneels a lone warrior, leaning upon his two blades of emerald. He looks up with his still glowing eyes and forces himself up. He walks forward to the line of six commanders. Halfway there he allows the blades to dissolve into ambient energy. Reaching the commanders he holds out his hand to shake theirs one at a time.

"Thanks guys, I needed a workout."

"Of course, Great One. It is always entertaining to assist you when you are training." Says the leader of the yeti people.

"I did a bit better than the first time you trained me, right Frostbite?"

"Only a little, my liege." The yeti chuckles.

"Well, I'm off to the Human Realm. Goodbye my friends."

**("Oh look what the cat dragged in,)**

**(Danny POV)**

'_Wait for it . . . Wait for it . . . NOW!'_

Danny shoots from behind a bookshelf with his wrists at his chest and three fingers clawing and screaming.

"**RAGH IMMA DINOSAUR!**"

"**BY THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF MIGHAEL FLATELY!**" Screamed Riley as he ran behind the counter and curled up, trembling. Dionne looks down it the trembling man and glowers at the one who scared him.

"DANNY! Stop scaring your employees!"

"But I only have one guy left, come on."

" . . . Fine."

"Woohoo! Thanks Dionne." He says as he saunters off after patting her head.

'_All that's left is Damon.'_

I walk over to the counter and hop over it. After grabbing the beaker I left up here yesterday I unlock the door to my home and go down the stairs two at a time. Halfway through drinking my new cup of tea I hear a banging sound on my door. I grab my granola bar in my mouth and pick up the beaker off the table. I walk up to the door with the bar hanging half out of my mouth and open the door.

"What?"

"There's a fight going on outside."

"And you want me to check it out?"

I look around to see all of the customers and Riley hiding in the back of the store nodding their heads quickly.

"Fine, put this on the heating plate please." I hand Dionne my beaker of tea and hop the counter. I walk to the door and just as I reach it I turn back.

"Here, if it gets bad go hide in my place downstairs, you'll be safe there"

I toss her the key to the door leading downstairs and then turn around and walk out the door, locking it behind me.

**(the Oncoming Storm.")**

**(Danny POV)**

I've been walking about for a minute or so, finishing off the already half-eaten granola bar. After another few seconds I find the battle scene already almost over, a buff man who has obviously been taking massive amounts of steroids throwing a green elephant at Robin, only for it to turn into a small boy. Robin calls out to the two remaining Titans about a plan he has. A childe now known as the Techie Toddler responds with some weak banter and fires off a blast from a small gun over his shoulder. The Pink Pixie throws off some pink magic waves, which upset the asphalt. Then Captain Steroids gorilla smashes the shattered road, collapsing it beneath Robin. He falls down the hole screaming in a very unmanly fashion.

'Well. I'm bored and the fights over, might as well see if I can help the little Robin.'

I walk over to the nearest alley and transform into my ghost half and drop intangibly into the ground. Once in the sewers I float ethereally down the tunnels until I come upon the bruised and battered body of the boy, well, man I suppose. I crouch down and poke him, and I poke him again. Eventually after a few minutes of poking him I find a particularly bad bruise. After poking it a few times with only a small response I give up. I tap into my core and find the thread for my healing powers. My hands glow a powder blue as I apply them to his abdomen and thorax, respectively. I see the bruises and cuts glow the same blue as my hands. A few cuts on his legs glow purple as an infection was burned off. He starts moaning and I hear him mumble something about Starfire and marshmallows. I leave him a bottle of water as I leave. I look back and see him sleeping. I stand there debating for a few seconds before I decide what to about him. I form a icicle and toss it down his shirt. I float off listening to him scream at the sudden cold his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

**("You sound just like your mother.")**

**(Danny's POV)**

I arrive back at my store and unlock the door again. I walk in and hear Dionne and Riley cheering.

"Woohoo! Pay up, suckers!" they screamed in tandem at the customers in the corner.

"Don't yell at the customers, unless given a reason."

"Sorry Danny." They say in tandem again.

"So what is this all about?"

"We were taking bets as to how you would return and we guessed unscathed! Woohoo!"

"Well, at least I can count on your employee loyalty." I chuckle as I hop the counter and pick up my tea off the heating plate, hissing at the heat.

"I've had enough excitement for one day I'm going to relax downstairs, maybe teach Titan some more English. By the way, I want a cut of your winnings, lets say seven percent?"

"Okay Danny, I'll put it in the register."

"Thanks Dionne."

I wave god bye as I walk downstairs with my beaker of tea in hand. Once downstairs I hop over the back of my couch without spilling a single drop of tea.

**("What have you been doing?)**

**(Danny's POV)**

After teaching Titan a few words I leave it up to Vanadis to teach her boyfriend to say the word 'Cheese' for some reason. I walk into my Lab and start tinkering with the piezoelectric elements for my ThinCycle. After a few minutes of tinkering I get bored and decide to go and watch the Titans attempt to take back their tower. I set down the motorcycle and change into my ghost half and teleport to the living room, arriving in a dark corner in the back of the room to see the Techie Toddler rummaging through the collection of music, at the kitchenette I see Captain Steroids going through the mini fridge eating random foodstuffs coated in furry blue sludge, and Pink Pixie walks in from a hallway complaining about the fashion of the team. Then Captain Steroids complains about the state of the food whilst stuffing his face. I look back to the Techie Toddler as he starts insulting the Titans music.

"Metalica? Crud!"

'Whoa there dude.'

"ACDC? Snot!"

'_Seriously kid?'_

"Beatles? Mega crud!"

'_By the Thirteen Ancients, kid. Shut up!'_

"Supertramp? Vomit!"

'_OH HELL NO! YOU DID **NOT** GO THERE!'_

A allow my form to become visible to the gasps of the Techie Toddler, Pink Pixie, and Captain Steroids. I glower down at Techie Toddler and he starts to tremble. My hands begin to glow green when I am interrupted by the Pink Pixie.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I was the one who asked you, idiot." She says snottily, implying that she was stronger than me.

"But you haven't even told me your names yet. I've been calling you the Techie Toddler, Pink Pixie, and Captain Steroids in my head so far."

The looks on their faces are hysterical, Techie looks like I just stepped on him while he was underfoot, Pixie is just pure rage, and Steroids looks at me blankly for a second before he realizes I just insulted him, and then he just looks like an angry, hairless gorilla.

"HEY!" They shout in sync.

"What?"

"Whats up with those names!" In sync, once again.

"They it you very well, if I do say so myself."

'My name is Gizmo/Jinx/Mammoth!" What's up with all the synchronous yelling lately?

"My names for you are so much better."

"**RAGH!**" Shouts Captain Steroids as he charges me. I sidestep whilst pulling my pistols and fire two rounds each at his back but he only stumbles instead of falling down. I put my thumbs to the miniature gearshifts where the slide catch levers would be, if they were normal guns, and shift from single shooter into semi automatic with a flick of my thumbs. He rears up and charges again only to receive seven shots from each gun, two on the shoulders and hips, one to the gut, one to the chest, and one to the forehead. He falls winded to the floor and struggles to get up. I turn around just in time to dodge a blast from a shoulder-mounted gun from Techie Toddler. I shoot the gun off his shoulder only fro it to be replaced. I continue this for several weapons before I am hit by a pink wave of energy. It nocks me to the floor but I'm up even faster than I fell. While I was on the floor I see Cyborgs right arm running across the floor behind them.

"That wouldn't be hex magic, would it? It's been a while since I faced someone like you. A sorceress, correct?"

"So my reputation precedes me."

"No, just the reputation of other sorceresses and sorcerers. Most of which were quite a bit stronger than you."

"WHY YOU!" She shoots a beam of hex magic at me, which I counter with a beam from my SIG Sauer P226 Elite.

"You know I can keep this up a lot longer than you can."

She gives up and ducks as Techie Toddler shoots a few missiles from behind her. I dodge to the left and allow them to hit Captain Steroids who was charging at me from behind. While they are occupied by the shockwave set off by the explosion I toss the two pistols into the air and put my hands to the side allowing the rapidly spinning pistols to fall into their holsters. After they are secured I reach down to my right thigh and pull my Remington 870 model Serbu Super-Shorty and pump it, even though its not needed, and catch their attention. I fire to the side of Captain Steroids and watch as he is nicked by the concussive blast, which bruises a small part of his calf and dents the floor next to him an inch deep. I continue firing, directing them towards the computer console. When they get there I hear the alarms go off and see Techie look in a chair and scream as four metal tentacles grab onto him and run off with him. The doors to the cupboard in the room start opening and closing randomly and I decide to help out. I holster my miniature shotgun and walk off into the shadows, teleporting invisibly into the air in the back corner of the room and spread my arms and my hands glow green. The plates and pots and pans start flying around, aiming for the Terrible Three. Some random junk like a few CD's and a remote get caught up in the mini dogfights and also begin bashing the Three.

Suddenly the Titans burst into the room and begin fighting. I return the plates and pots and pans as well as all the random junk I telekinetically launched at the Three to their respective places, out of common courtesy. I return the CD's to their place and alphabetize them, because of my mild OCD and place the remote on the coffee table in front of the couch. I stay to watch the Titans fight their enemies. Techie Toddler is pulled through a vent and Captain Steroids is shot through the main doors. Pink Pixie is almost caught by a black energy ravens claw, courtesy of Raven, the Dark Titan. She escapes into a hallway, the same one she entered from. I hear a scream and a lot of crashing from the general direction before it suddenly becomes quiet. I figure they are done with the fight so I teleport back to my house.

**(Where have you been?")**

**(Danny's POV)**

I return to see Titan and Vanadis curled up on the couch, cuddling. I leave them to it as I grab a snack of medium cheddar and Ritz crackers from the fridge and pantry, respectively. I sit down on one of the other chairs in the living room. After I finish and wash and put away the plate I hear Hold The Heathen Hammer High by TYR go off so I know it's the doorbell. I get up out of the chair and go up the stairs.

**(Well, among other things,)**

**(Danny's POV)**

I arrive at the front door and open it to find Rachael with a backpack in hand.

"H-hello Rachael. What brings you here so late?"

She looks down in embarrassment and blushes a bit then look up into my eyes and says.

"Can I stay here for a while?"

**(I _think_ I might have invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early.)**

**And Scene!**

***Fades to whiteness then redness then blackness***

**Woohoo! Another chapter down! I hope you like it! Seriously though, I need a better summary and I cant think of a single good idea. Help? **

**Review Respone Time!**

**lunalovegood0628: I have some blue duct tape to my right. I'm wearing painters jeans, tube socks, army surplus hiking shoe-boots and a polar bear shirt from the National Bear Center. The object to my left is a box of Hot & Spicey Cheez-its. With the Doctor on my side it's a sure win. Thanks for the compliments awesome person! **

**Undeadhero143: You shall see. Its an OC of mine. Yes, yes you will.**

**dark mann: I already have a lot of Danny messing with Robin. **

**jeanette9a: Read again he is already married, they were talking about something else.**

**Ultimate Alien X: She will be visiting soon probably sometime in the next five chapters. I love your photo by the way.**

**Egyptiandude990: The next chapter will be advancing their relationship, its just so much fun messing with them like this.**

**AwesomeDragonGirl: Exactly what I thought when I was writing this.**

**zoeshade: Sorry about that, I'll tone it down a bit if I can. Did you like his wand? I had fun coming up with its components.**

**nico draginrider: Yes, yes it was _extremely_ necessary. **


	6. An unfortunate note is discovered

Hey guys and gals. sorry about taking so long (my attention span is shorter a 'high-off-his-ass Robin Williams') but i have some bad news. Im putting this on a short hiatus to write a sort of prologue to a reference in the next chapter and so i can keep my word because someone was sad that there were so few Danny Phantom and Rosario Vampire crossovers so I'm gonna work on one of those for a while. once again, sorry.

P.S. please answer the challenge for my linebreaks. i haven't had any entries since the second chapter and it makes me sad. and not the 'sad-is-happy-for-deep-people' like sally sparrow but a real 'I'm sad- sad.

**EDIT**: November 4, 2012

Alright, I've been feeling bad about leaving you all hanging. So here's a montage of what is to be.

* * *

"Lord Death! Lord Death!" Called Maka as she and Soul ran down the guillotine lined hallway. The aforementioned Lord Death turned around and called out to the two students.

" Hello Maka, Soul. What seems to be the problem?" He said in his usual cheery voice.

"It's . . . Coming . . . Massive . . . Soul . . . Front gates." Maka says in between gasps and deep inhalations.

* * *

Danny as the hellhound smirks and begins to shift into the towering form of a spinosaurus twice as tall as the real ones who populated ancient earth. He roars as loud as he can then bends down to the green T-Rex and whispers in its ear.

"I'm Hades. Basically, RUN!"

* * *

Robin was sitting at the large computer when the intruder alarm goes off. He brings up the camera views and watches an a black streak makes its way up the tower, bowering through the floors like a road runner on speed. The second he thinks that he hears a "Meep Meep!" through one of the twelfth floor cameras.

'What the hell?'

It continues to shoot across the screen when it suddenly reaches the door. The doors open and it walks in.

* * *

Danny catches the shadowman by its throat.

"Why don't you show me that mouth of yours again. . . So I can feed you your ass." The shadowman gulped in terror but was unable to escape from the fist wrapped around his throat.

* * *

"Hello brother, i see you brought your wife, but why did you bring her parents?" Asked Danny jokingly in an attempt to relieve the tense atmosphere in the room.

* * *

"And why are you here, child?" Asked the short, blind, and african-american woman.

"Well, Mama Odie, I hear you're the one to go to if some need something, correct?" Asked Danny.

"Yes child, and what is it you want?" She asked in a weary voice.

"I want to talk, nothing more." Said Danny. Mama Odie just smiled and beckoned him closer.

* * *

"Gteeting, Princess Celestia." Said Danny as he bowed to the winged unicorn.

* * *

"Artie! It has been too long." Said Danny as he slung his arms over the irish boys shoulders.

"Hello, Daniil. It has been long hasn't it, but i would guess it has been longer for you. no doubt." Said a grumpy Artemis.

"See, thats why i like you. You actually say my name correctly, and i see you brought a friend. Its okay, you can unshield." Danny said to the seemingly empty room.

* * *

"Phlogiston Full Throttle: Little Boy!" Screamed Danny as he drove his flame wreathed fist into the four eyed demon.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this forshadowed segment.


End file.
